Syndrome
by KEvIN1004L
Summary: [CH 11 is UP] Luhan adalah seorang trainee model untuk majalah fashion. Dan diagensinya ia bertemu Oh Sehun, seorang model internasional untuk majalah dewasa. "Ss..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"/Luhan. "Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya"/Sehun Rate T-Plus .HunHan. YAOI. DLDR. FLUFF. WARNING NC18 for CH-10&11
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Syndrome**

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Fluff

**Rate : T to M**

**Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

And etc

**Author : KEvIN1004L**

**Summary : **_**Luhan adalah seorang trainee model untuk **__**majalah fashion. Dan diagensinya ia bertemu Oh **__**Sehun, seorang model internasional untuk **__**majalah dewasa.**_

_**"Ss..Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"/Luhan.**_

_**"Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang **__**sebenarnya"/Sehun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Syndrome Chapter 1**

**Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Mencoba mengabaikan suara ricuh didepan asramanya. Terlalu pagi untuk seseorang melakukan aktivitas pada jam 03.00am. Dan ini hari ke-4 Luhan berada di asrama. Demi Tuhan suara ricuh didepan asramanya sangat menganggu waktu istirahat dan juga telinganya.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengabaikan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya, kemudian pergi ke balkon didekat kamarnya.

Dibawah sana. Seperti terjadi pada film-film yang pernah ditontonnya. Sebuah mobil keren berkelas dunia terparkir didepan gedung asrama.

Satu detik...dua detik...dan keluar seorang pria. Persis seperti pada sebuah film, banyak gadis atau mungkin penggemar pria pemilik mobil keren itu. Mereka mulai berteriak dan membuat kebisingan. Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana pria pemilik mobil keren itu terlihat kesusahan untuk mengambil jalan. Para gadis menghalanginya dengan kamera, banner dan lainnya.

_'New idol? __A_ku_ tidak mengenalnya'._

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Menutup telinganya dengan _headset_ dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan alunan musik _favorit_nya.

Baru sebentar saja ia tertidur, tiba-tiba saja dering dari jam waker mengusik tidurnya. Luhan mengerang. Ia benci untuk bangun pagi dan melakukan aktivitas pagi. Seperti _jogging_. Tapi karna Luhan telah menjadi _trainee_ model, pihak agensi mengharuskannya bangun pagi dan melakukan olahraga pagi agar tubuhnya memiliki _sixpack_ dan terlihat _atletic_.

Selesai mencuci wajahnya, Luhan mengambil handuk kecil pada lemarinya. Siap untuk berolahraga. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengerang ketika sebuah koper besar berada didepan pintu kamarnya tepat ketika ia membuka pintu dan hampir mendapat serangat jantung. Luhan berpikir, koper milik siapa dan mengapa diletakkan didepan pintu kamarnya.

Melupakan alam fantasinya, Luhan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, atau ia akan terkena omelan karna tidak melaksanakan aktivitas pagi nya.

Sapasang _headset_ putih tergantung dikedua sisi telinganya. Luhan menikmati _jogging_nya dengan alunan musik. Saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sekumpulan gadis-gadis dan menghalangi jalannya.

Luhan mendekat dan ia melihatnya. Pria pemilik mobil keren itu lagi. Terlihat sama seperti dirinya yang ingin mendapat jalan namun terhalang oleh para gadis.

"_Hei you! Can you help me?_"

Pria itu berteriak pada Luhan dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

'_Uh tourist? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.' _"Uh..? Apa?"Luhan menjawab dengan Korea.

"Tolong bantu aku keluar dari para _fans_"

_'Ah para fans? Apa dia idol?'_

Berfikir apa Luhan akan membantunya atau tidak. Itu akan membuang waktu berharganya dipagi hari. Tapi melihat bagaimana frustasinya pria itu, Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menerobos kerumunan para gadis. Ia menarik tangan pria itu dengan bersusah payah dan membawanya berlari menjauhi para gadis.

Bertumpu pada lututnya. Nafas Luhan mulai tak teratur. Setidaknya ia dan pria itu sudah aman dan jauh dari para gadis hiper.

"Ini"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat pada tangan yang terulur. Tangan pria itu dan beberapa lembar uang ditangannya. "oh apa ini?"

"Uang. Ini untukmu karna sudah menyelamatkanku"

Luhan tidak pernah berfikir akan mendapatkan imbalan seperti uang. Ia benci saat membantu dan diberi upah. "Aku tulus membantumu, dan simpan saja uangmu"

"Aku tahu kau mengharapkan ini. Ambil saja, atau jumlahnya kurang?"

Luhan mengeraskan rahang. Apa ia tampak seperti itu? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Luhan merasa terhina saat ini dan mulai berjalan dengan tangan terkepal saat tanganya ditarik dan pria itu menempatkan sejumlah uang di tangannya.

"Dengar! Aku tahu kau banyak uang, dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku membantu tulus tanpa mengharapkan imbalan." Luhan mengembalikan uang pria itu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Luhan hanya berharap pria itu berterimakasih padanya bukan dengan uang. Ia hanya ingin pria itu mengatakan _terimakasih_, tapi sebaliknya pria itu tidak mengatakanya dan justru memberinya uang dan itu benar-benar menyinggung perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©SYNDROME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan selalu kagum akan cerahnya pagi dimusim panas kota Seoul. Udara yang sejuk dan kicauan burung yang menenangkan. Banyak gadis dengan pakaian sexy menyapanya. Ia bahkan belum menjadi model dan ia sudah mendapat sambutan hangat setiap berpapasan dengan gadis remaja. Mungkin Luhan akan menjadi _icon_ baru untuk majalah musim panas mendatang. Itu impiannya, selain ingin menjadi penari yang hebat, Luhan juga ingin menjadi model. Ibunya selalu ingin melihatnya dengan _brand-brand_ ternama. Terpampang dalam sebuah majalah.

Luhan terlalu menikmati musik dari _headset_nya sehingga ia berlari terlalu jauh. Dari _Apgujeong _ke pusat perbelanjaan _Myeong-dong_. Itu hebat.

Matanya menangkap beberapa gadis SMA yang tengah berebut majalah. Ini bahkan sudah hampir dimulai pelajaran untuk sekolah menengah, dan para gadis SMA itu masih diluar sekolah dan berebut majalah.

"Ini _limited edition_, kau tidak bisa memilikinya!"

"Jung Eun itu milikku. Oh Sehun hanya milikku!"

"Oh Sehun tampan, dia baru saja tiba tadi malam. Dan aku ingin majalah ini. Berikan padaku!"

Gadis-gadis itu mulai mencakar satu sama lain, dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk membiarkanya. Jadi ia mendekat dan mengambil majalah itu.

"Disana ada polisi, kalian bisa ditangkap karna membolos!"

Luhan menunjuk dua orang polisi diseberang jalan untuk menakuti para gadis SMA itu. Dan seakan lupa pada majalah yang mereka perebutkan, para gadis itu berlari. Itu membuat Luhan tertawa, betapa bodohnya gadis-gadis itu.

Luhan hampir mengembalikan majalah itu pada penjualnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sampul majalah dengan seseorang yang familiar. Itu adalah pria pemilik mobil keren dan pria yang sama dengan yang ia bantu tadi pagi.

Luhan memutuskan membayar majalah itu dan membawanya ke asrama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bersyukur tentang koper yang sudah tidak ada didepan pintu kamarnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menggerutu kembali.

Masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berbaring pada sofa putih panjang. Luhan membuka majalahnya.

Halaman pertama diisi dengan foto besar Sehun didepan sebuah mobil. Mengenakan pakaian dan kacamata _trend_. Rambut Sehun benar-benar _trendy_ dan banyak diimpikan pria masa kini.

Halaman kedua foto Sehun pada sebuah sofa dengan kemeja hitam yang terbuka kancingnya. Itu benar-benar _cool_.

"Uh kau sexy sekali

Sehun!" Luhan mengakuinya. Dan ia mulai membaca artikel dibawah foto tersebut.

Ia bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang model _internasional_ berumur 22 tahun yang baru saja kembali dari _Montreal,Kanada_. Dan artikel lain yang hanya berisi tentang perjalanan sang model Oh Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa Sehun memiliki banyak penggemar. Sehun tampan dan juga seorang model _internasional_. Luhan mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi. Bohong jika Luhan tidak terpesona. Sehun sangat keren dan _fashion_ nya benar-benar _trendy_.

Tapi disisi lain Luhan juga tidak menyukai sifat Sehun yang _arrogant_. Sehun tampak seperti semua dapat diselesaikan dengan uang.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dan Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah pada layar datar persegi panjang berwarna biru dengan 5inch itu. _Trainer_ nya mengirim pesan.

_'Sialan' _

Luhan bahkan belum membersihkan diri dan _trainer_ nya menyuruh untuk segera latihan. Cepat-cepat ia berganti pakaian. Tidak peduli jika ia belum mandi dan hanya menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se..Sehun kau?" Luhan terkejut saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan langsung bertatap wajah dengan Sehun. Ia mengerang antara terkejut, malu dan terpesona. Sehun sangat tampan jika ditatap dengan jarak yang dekat. Tapi apa yang membuat Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya?

Tak ingin terlihat gugup. Luhan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Luhan pikir ini gila. Ia merasakan jantungnya bekerja dan berdetak begitu cepat dan ia bersumpah belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Luhan sudah berada di studio latihan pemotretan, namun pikirannya jauh menerawang. Ia masih memikirkan Sehun.

_'Aku bisa gila hanya dengan menatap wajah __tanpa ekpresinya'_

"LUHAN"

_Trainer_ nya mengagetkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia segera membungkuk dan memperbaiki pose nya.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ajari salah satu trainee ku? Dia begitu susah untuk dijinakkan"

Luhan bersumpah trainer nya sangat tidak menghargainya. Dijinakkan? Luhan pikir itu hanya untuk hewan peliharaan. Namun jauh dari itu, Luhan merasa jantungnya terpacu saat mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan

Sehun disana. Meletakkan tangannya diantara dada dan Luhan menangkap seringaian dari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. The Annoying

**Syndrome Chapter 2**

_**Present...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kembali dari Kanada semalam, Sehun belum beristirahat. Ia lelah dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Ia teringat pria itu, pria yang menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan para gadis hiper. Pria yang menolak bayaran atas usaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Pria berwajah cantik dan bermata rusa. Senyumnya manis dan bibirnya merah muda.

"ARRGHHH"

Sehun merasa bodoh. Sehun merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada pria yang menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak ingat, apa ia telah mengucapkan terimakasih? Sehun ingat jika pria itu tampak kesal saat Sehun memberinya uang, tapi pria itu tetap memperlihatkan senyum nya.

Hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan diranjangnya, membuat Sehun jengah. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar dari kamarnya. Melakukan tour di agensi barunya tidak terlalu buruk.

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia menoleh pada pintu kamar disebelahnya yang juga terbuka. Sehun bersumpah nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Dihadapannya, pria itu. Pria yang menyelamatkannya dan yang mengusik pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ss..Sehun kau?"

Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun. _'Darimana dia tahu namaku'_. Pria dihadapannya nampak gugup dan segera menjauhi Sehun. Jika pria itu tahu namanya, maka Sehun juga ingin mengetahui nama pria itu. Sehun mengikutinya.

Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri diambang pintu studio pemotretan. Pria itu disana, berlatih berbagai pose _cool_ namun tatapan matanya kosong. Sehun ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol —sahabatnya yang menjadi _trainer_ sangat kesusahan melatih pria itu.

"Sehun-_ah_ bisa kau ajari salah satu _trainee_ ku? Dia begitu susah untuk dijinakkan"

Sehun bisa mendengar dan menangkap suara frustasi Chanyeol. Sehun menyeringai. Ini akan menjadi awal pendekatannya dengan pria itu.

"Aku lelah _dude_"

Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat bersemangat untuk melatih Luhan.

"Ayolah kawan, kau menjadi model keren karnaku bukan? Kau harus membantuku sekarang."

Chanyeol terlihat penuh harap padanya, jadi Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah"

"Bagus. Luhan kemarilah, kau harus akrab dengan Sehun dan dia akan membantumu."

_'Luhan? Namanya Luhan? Dia tampak seperti Chinesse'_

"Halo Sehun, aku Luhan mohon bimbingannya."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Terlihat gugup dan malu.

_'oh Luhan kau menggemaskan'._

Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_ aku ingin kau mengajari Luhan bagaimana menunjukkan gaya _cool_ dan terlihat bergairah. Dia akan menjadi _icon_ musim panas bulan depan. _Okay?_ Aku ada urusan sebentar. Semoga sukses!"

Chanyeol memberikan tepukkan ringan pada bahu Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan sangat canggung. Luhan yang menundukkan kepala dan jari-jarinya yang bermain dengan ujung kemejanya.

Sehun hanya memandang pada hamparan kota Seoul dari dekat jendela besar yang berada dalam studio pemotretan.

"Tunjukkan padaku"

Sehun memulai tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa Sehun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Tunjukkan sejauh mana kau berlatih pose _cool_ dan aku akan memperbaikinya jika ada kesalahan"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada Luhan.

Luhan sangat gugup dan canggung, namun tetap melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia mulai berpose sebagaimana yang telah Chanyeol ajarkan. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa nya saat melihat pose Luhan yang kaku. Pantas jika sahabatnya kwalahan melatih Luhan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan. Sehun pikir Luhan sangat pemalu karna selalu menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun berada disekitarnya. Jadi Sehun mendekat.

"Jika kau gugup dan kaku seperti ini kau tidak pantas menjadi _icon_ majalah musim panas"

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku hanya berlatih empat hari disini."

Sehun tidak bertanya hal itu. Namun Luhan sangat menggemaskan saat berkata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Seperti _big baby_. Sehun menggelangkan kepalanya.

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

"Kemarilah"

Saat Luhan mendekat dan semakin dekat disekitar Sehun. Sehun memegang kedua sisi bahu Luhan. Dan Sehun mampu merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menegang.

"Dengar bocah!"

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada skeptis. Dan Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku 26 dan kau 22, aku lebih tua darimu Sehun!"

Sehun tidak bereaksi, tapi ia tidak menyangka. Wajah bayi dan tubuh seperti Luhan ternyata 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tahu aku populer dan kau tahu banyak tentangku? Aku tidak peduli dan dengarkan aku Luhan"

Anak yang lebih tua menjatuhkan pandangannya. Menghindari kontak mata yang mulai menghipnotisnya. Dan Sehun mulai berbicara.

"Yang pertama, kau harus percaya diri dengan kamera"

"Kedua kau harus menunjukkan ekpresi yang bergairah"

Sehun mengalihkan pegangannya dari pundak Luhan ke arah kerah kemejanya. Membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja anak yang lebih tua.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan protes dan Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Kau harus terlihat _sexy_ dan _cool_, _good looking_ di hadapan kamera"

Sehun melirik pada kamera yang siap mengambil gambar pemotretan model didalam studio. Mata Luhan membulat dan ia terlihat tidak nyaman saat Sehun membuka kancing keempat dan kelima kemejanya.

"Duduk disini dan aku akan menjadi _photographer_ mu"

Sehun menunjuk pada sofa berwarna merah hati yang berada didalam studio. Dan mengambil sebuah kamera. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk pada sofa dengan meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu Luhan, naikkan kakimu diatas sofa dan tajamkan tatapanmu ke arah kamera!"

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"_Okay_ itu keren. Sekarang letakkan tangan kananmu pada sandaran sofa dan tatap kamera dengan bergairah."

Luhan tetap diam dan hanya menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Anak yang lebih muda mulai mengatur _zoom_ dan _light_ pada kameranya. Menatap Luhan dan tidak puas dengan tatapan bingung yang mendominasi, daripada tatapan bergairah.

"Bukan seperti itu Luhan!"

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

Luhan berdecak kesal. Sehun ternyata sangat cerewet, bahkan melebihi Chanyeol.

"Uh..seperti apa Sehun-_ah_?"

"Sehun-_ah_? Jangan sok akrab. Dan tatap kamera dengan penuh gairah, lakukan seperti saat kau ingin bercinta. Seperti menggoda pasanganmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku belum pernah bercinta!"

Luhan tidak berbohong. Ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

"Terserah! Chanyeol _hyung_ benar, kau sangat sulit untuk dijinakkan"

Sehun kesal dan meninggalkan studio. Tidak peduli dengan anak yang lebih tua membutuhkannya. Sehun berjalan sambil menggerutu. Bagaimana Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatnya jengkel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya. Mandi air hangat dan merendam diri pada _bath up_ ditemani sebotol anggur merah. Bayangan Luhan melintas diotaknya. Bagaimana sebenarnya ia bergetar ketika membuka kancing kemeja Luhan. Tubuh Luhan sangat putih dan Sehun bersumpah ia melihat _nipple_ kemerahan milik Luhan. Dan itu cukup menggodanya. _'haishh Luhan! Menyebalkan! Dan menggairahkan'_

**...**

Sehun mengerang saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia baru saja tertidur dan ia sangat marah jika sesuatu menganggu atau membangunkannya. Sehun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10 _P.M._ Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mengacaukan mimpi indahnya malam-malam? Mengabaikan perdebatan batinnya, Sehun membukakan pintu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut cokelat madu seseorang. Mengenakan piyama dengan motif rusa._ 'Luhan?'_

"Sehun-_ah_..maksudku Sehun aku minta maaf."

Sehun bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar.

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata Sehun. Pipinya memerah saat melihat pada tubuh bagian atas telanjang Sehun.

"Untuk tadi siang. Maaf sudah membuatmu marah"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia ingin memarahi siapa saja yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Tapi setelah melihat itu Luhan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Tidak masalah. Sekarang pergi. Aku ingin tidur"

Sehun akan menutup pintu kamarnya, ketika Luhan menahannya. "Tunggu Sehun"

"Apa lagi? Aku lelah"

"Mmm...maukah kau melatihku lagi?"

Luhan memohon dan Sehun tetap mengabaikannya.

"Sehun tunggu! Kumohon, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi _icon_ majalah musim panas bulan depan dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sehun menyela.

"Kumohon Sehun. Aku..aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau membantuku berlatih."

Sehun menyeringai. Luhan tampak menyedihkan saat menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Apapun?"

Luhan tampak berpikir, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apapun akan kulakukan Sehun"

_'Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu jika kau menggemaskan seperti ini Luhan'_

"Akan ku pertimbangkan. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk dan jangan mengguku"

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan ia mendengar suara Luhan dari luar pintu yang mengatakan terimakasih. Sehun tersenyum. Sangat lucu untuk menggoda Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q : **Judul sama isinya nyambung ga?

**A :** Dengarkan lagu chocolat-syndrome dan cari liriknya. Nyambung kok karna ini tentang syndrome diantara HunHan.

**Q :** Kayanya Luhan bakal jadi pens Sehun?

**A :** Kita lihat siapa yang akan jadi fans. #plakk

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review **| BabyHimmie| Isnaeni Love Sungmin | Selukr | VirXiaoLu | anisalu | HyunRa | RZHH 161220 II | Su Hoo | NinHunHan5120 | hunhanminute |**


	3. The Dress

**Syndrome Chapter 3**

_**Present...**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**L**uhan tidak mengerti mengapa ia berakhir mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Kamar Sehun yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Ia sangat gugup, namun setelah Sehun mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan permohonan Luhan, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Dan malam itu Luhan membuka laptopnya untuk mencari profil fakta tentang Oh Sehun. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Sehun. Tentang keluarga, kekasih dan hal yang Sehun suka dan tidak Sehun sukai.

Setelah mengetikkan nama Oh Sehun pada _search engine google_. Luhan menemukannya pada sebuah _blog_.

_'Oh Sehun adalah model majalah dewasa The X-men . Lahir di Busan 12 April 1994. Bersekolah di Seoul Art dan melanjutkan studynya di universitas McGill Kanada. Sehun menyukai bubble tea cokelat dan humburger tanpa sayuran dengan ditambah keju.'_

_'Ayah Oh Sehun pemilik OH Corporation. Pacarnya yang bernama Jung Krystal telah muncul dipublik akhir-akhir ini. Ibunya adalah seorang desaigner di kota New York'_

Luhan mengangguk. Meskipun info yang ia dapatkan dari internet hanya minim, tapi ia setidaknya mengetahui sedikit tentang Oh Sehun. Luhan akan menutup laptopnya, namun melihat kata _**'News Oh Sehun'**_ ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai membuka artikel tersebut.

_'__**OH SEHUN KEMBALI KE KOREA DAN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN JUNG KRYSTAL KARENA SEHUN 'GAY'?'**_

Luhan tiba-tiba saja sulit bernafas dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika membaca judul artikel itu. Luhan tetap menyelesaikan untuk membaca sampai akhir.

_'Seperti yang kita tahu. Baru-baru ini beredar rumor Oh Sehun sang porn star The X-Men telah tertangkap kamera penggemar ketika Oh Sehun mencium seorang pria yang diduga rekan kerjanya disebuah taman di daerah Manhattan, New York'_

_'OH MY GOD! SEHUN GAY?'_

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'_Glow Entertainment selaku agensi Oh Sehun mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu tidak disengaja. Namun sang kekasih Jung Krystal sangat terpukul dan depresi sehingga Oh Sehun kembali ke Korea dan mengakhiri kisah asmaranya dengan Jung Krystal'_

_ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ_

Luhan berpikir sangat sulit menjadi seorang idola. Ketika mereka memiliki penggemar atau bahkan _antifans_. Mereka bisa saja menyebar rumor dan tipu daya. Luhan mendesah dan menutup laptopnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata untuk mengarungi mimpi indahnya dan menyambut hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**L**uhan membuka matanya. Ia merasa tidur nyenyak semalam dan melirik jam waker diatas meja dekat ranjangnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan terbangun pukul 05.00_a.m_ bahkan sebelum alarm yang memekakkan telinganya itu berbunyi.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Luhan melakukan olahraga pagi _jogging_. Ia hanya berlari disekitar taman didekat agensinya.

**...**

Luhan duduk dibangku taman dan menikmati kopi paginya. Ia menajamkan telinganya ketika beberapa gadis yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya berbisik-bisik.

"Kau sudah lihat artikel baru tentang Oh Sehun?"

"Ya. Aku menangis sepanjang malam saat mengetahui Sehun _gay_."

Gadis berambut pirang menanggapi gadis berambut hitam.

"Aku senang Sehun _gay_. Itu berarti aku tidak perlu cemburu dengan Jung Krystal"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, dan beranjak meninggalkan taman. Ia tidak suka para gadis itu membicarakan Sehun. Meskipun Luhan tidak tahu tentang kebenaran Sehun _gay_, namun Luhan mengerti jika rumor itu palsu dan tidak disengaja.

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju asrama, Luhan melihat kedai _bubble tea_. Ia teringat jika Sehun menyukai _bubble tea_. Jadi Luhan mampir dan membeli _bubble tea_ cokelat. Luhan juga ingat Sehun menyukai _humburger_. Luhan juga membelinya satu untuk Sehun.

Ketika Luhan sampai di asrama. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Bau maskulin yang menenangkan tercium di hidungnya ketika Sehun membuka pintu.

Sehun disana. Dengan balutan handuk disekitar pinggangnya. Luhan pikir Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Jadi sebelum Sehun memarahinya karna telah menganggu waktu mandi nya dipagi hari. Luhan segera menyerahkan 2 bungkusan plastik ke arah Sehun.

"Ini untukmu Sehun"

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

"Apa ini?"

Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik. Namun menerimanya.

"Itu..._bubble tea_ dan _humburger_ tanpa sayuran dan ditambah keju"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh kau tahu makanan kesukaanku, kau tidak sedang memiliki rencana untuk meracuniku bukan?"

Sehun menuduh Luhan. Menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Jangan berburuk sangka Sehun! Ini...eumm itu hanya ucapan terimakasih dariku. Aku akan menunggumu di studio latihan. Sampai jumpa"

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

_'Sehun-ah kau membuatku sulit bernafas. Ini buruk'_

**...**

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi nya, Luhan memilah pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Ia tidak ingin memakai kemeja, atau Sehun akan melakukannya lagi.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin memakai kemeja dengan kancing terbuka. Jadi ia mengambil _teal hoodie_ dan memakainya. Tidak ingat jika ini musim panas.

**...**

Luhan melirik arlojinya. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Sehun distudio dan anak itu belum juga datang. Mungkin Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk melatih Luhan. Luhan hanya terlalu bersemangat dan menaruh harapan pada Sehun. Dan Sehun membuatnya kecewa.

Luhan ingin mengirim SMS pada Chanyeol untuk melatihnya, ketika Sehun datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Tanpa disuruh, Luhan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin yang berada didekat studio dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Sehun menerima air mineral itu dan meneguknya.

"Para gadis. Mereka. Mereka" Sehun masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "Aku mengerti".

Sehun duduk pada sofa dan menceritakan pada Luhan mengapa ia terlambat datang. Luhan mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan" Sehun mendongak ketika Luhan mendekatinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan _tissue_.

"Wajahmu berkeringat Sehun. Aku khawatir itu akan menimbulkan jerawat jika tidak dibersihkan."

Luhan sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Ia takut jika Sehun mendengar detak jantungnya yang terpacu.

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Jangan sok peduli."

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai kebaikanku Sehun?"

Luhan meremas kasar _tissue_ itu sebelum melemparnya pada tempat sampah.

**...**

Dan siang itu mereka berlatih. Sehun yang selalu protes tentang kinerja Luhan yang payah dan Luhan yang hanya menuruti dan mendengarkan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak datang sehingga Sehun harus mengajari Luhan berbagai pose sepanjang hari.

Ketika mereka selesai berlatih, mereka berjalan menuju asrama bersama. Hanya ada keheningan disepanjang perjalanan. Ketika mereka sampai dipintu kamar masing-masing, mereka enggan untuk berpisah. Namun keheningan tetap mendominasi. Luhan memulai.

"Sehun terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, kau ingat janjimu bukan?"

Luhan memainkan tangannya pada knop pintu. "Ya, apapun akan aku lakukan."

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, sementara Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah kotak besar. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Janji adalah janji yang harus ditepati. Nanti malam pukul 8 aku akan menjemputmu, dan apapun yang ada dalam kotak itu kau harus memakainya. Kau mengerti Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum bertanya "Kau berjanji untuk melatihku sampai bulan depan bukan? Aku juga akan menepati janjiku jika kau juga menepati janjimu Sehun".

"Tentu saja. Ingat, pakai semua yang berada didalam kotak. Dan aku tidak menerima protes!"

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat Luhan ingin menjambak rambutnya. Betapa Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang berada disekitar Sehun. Meskipun Sehun menyebalkan.

Luhan melirik pada kotak besar pemberian Sehun. Menerawang apa isinya, dan ia benar-benar penasaran. Jadi Luhan bangun dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

Mata Luhan membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Luhan tidak percaya ini. Ia menggeleng dan menutup kembali kotaknya. Sehun memberikan Luhan kotak besar dengan isi rambut palsu, gaun perempuan, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Luhan mengansumsikan selain menyebalkan ternyata Sehun juga gila. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun memberikan Luhan yang merupakan pria dengan sebuah pakaian wanita?

Luhan ingat. Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk tidak protes dan memakai apapun yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

**...**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakainnya, Luhan menatap kotak berisi pakaian wanita dari Sehun. Apa Sehun berniat untuk mempermalukannya? Menatap pada jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Luhan mendesah. _'Haruskah aku memakainya?'_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mau saja menuruti permintaan Sehun dan berakhir seperti ini. Gaun merah _maroon_ yang sangat ketat dan pendek. Sepatu hak tinggi dan rambut palsu panjang sebahunya. Luhan benci mengatakan ini. Tapi ia terlihat seperti gadis yang benar-benar cantik. Bahkan tanpa _make up_. Demi Tuhan Luhan adalah laki-laki keren dan tampan, ia tidak ingin terlihat cantik dan berpakaian layaknya wanita.

Tidak lama setelah Luhan mengagumi dan meratapi dirinya yang berpakaian layaknya wanita, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan tahu itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk memukul wajah tampan Sehun.

_'Mati kau Oh Sehun'_. Luhan membukakan pintu. Ia lupa dengan rencananya untuk memukul Sehun ketika melihat bagaimana Sehun saat ini.

Sehun memakai _tuxedo_.

Rambutnya. Oh! Luhan sangat menyukai _trend_ rambut seperti ini. Rambut pendek Sehun yang disibakkan ke atas dan berwarna _light brown._

Wangi maskulin dari tubuh Sehun yang menguar dan memabukkan. Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang jenis parfum apa yang Sehun gunakan? Luhan sangat menyukainya. Ingin sekali Luhan menghambur kedalam dekapan Sehun dan menghirup aroma parfum itu dari jarak dekat, tentu itu akan sangat memabukkan.

Kedua nya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Butuh waktu bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk mencerna semua ini.

Luhan yang kini sibuk mengagumi Sehun dalam fantasinya dan Sehun yang menatap Luhan tanpa ekpresinya. Sehun tidak percaya itu Luhan jika saja ia tak mengenali gaun merah yang dibeli nya tadi pagi hingga ia dikejar para penggemar.

Luhan segera tersadar dari alam fantasinya. Ia segera protes pada Sehun. "Oh Sehun! Apa kau gila hah? Aku pria dan kau menyuruhku memakai semua ini! Kau mau mempermalukanku?! Kau—"

"Janji adalah janji. Sudahku bilang tidak ada protes Luhan!" Sehun segera menyela dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Kita akan terlambat"

"a...apa? Memangnya kita mau kemana? Yah...yah Oh Sehun jangan menarik tanganku seperti itu!" Luhan mulai berteriak ketika Sehun menarik tangannya. Namun anak yang lebih muda tetap tidak peduli dan mengabaikan anak yang lebih tua.

Ketika mereka sampai dimobil Sehun. Sehun menyadari Luhan tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang ia berikan. Luhan bertelanjang kaki sepanjang perjalanan dari asrama menuju basement. Dan Sehun terlihat merasa bersalah. "Dimana _high heels_ mu? Mengapa kau tidak memakainya!"

"_High heels?_" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Sepatu hak tinggi. Bukankah sudah ku katakan agar kau memakai apapun yang ada dalam kotak itu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Melihat Luhan yang sangat menggoda membuatnya gerah.

"Ah yang itu? Aku tidak sempat memakainya karna kau menarik tanganku begitu saja tadi"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, jadi ia melajukan mobilnya.

**...**

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan terus menarik ujung gaunnya agar menutupi pahanya. Luhan benar-benar mengutuk Sehun yang menyuruhnya memakai gaun super pendek sehingga pahanya terekpos. Dan Luhan melihat mata Sehun yang terus melirik pahanya. Oh Luhan benar-benar memerah antara marah dan juga malu.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan Sehun memarkir mobilnya dan kapan mereka turun hingga berakhir ditempat ini. Sebuah salon kecantikan.

"Sehun untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bertanya"

Seperti yang Sehun katakan. Luhan menurut dan diam ketika seorang wanita menyuruhnya duduk dan memakaikan apapun pada wajahnya. Sementara Sehun menunggu dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai noona"

Ketika wanita itu —pegawai salon mengatakannya. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah refleksi wanita seksi pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Mulut Luhan menganga dan matanya membulat. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui refleksi wanita pada cermin itu adalah dirinya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap ngeri pada wajahnya yang kini terbalut _make up_. Memang tidak mencolok warna _make up_ nya, hanya sebuah _foundation, cream, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush on_ dan _lipbalm_. _Ah _matanya yang sudah bulat itu kini dipakaikan sebuh _softlens _dan bulu matanya yang memang lentik sejak ia lahir pun harus diberikan bulu mata palsu. Menambah kecantikan seorang wanita yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Luhan kau sudah selesai? Kita akan terlambat!"

Itu suara Sehun dan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang semula berada ditangan Sehun terjatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Luhan.

Sehun belum percaya jika wanita atau pria dihadapannya adalah Luhan. Luhan terlihat cantik dan seksi. Jadi ketika Sehun berada tepat dihadapan Luhan, ia sangat sulit meneguk ludahnya. Kerongkongannya benar-benar kering sekarang.

"Sehun...aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua ini"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Matanya memicing ketika melihat 2 gundukan pada dada Luhan.

Luhan menyadarinya dan segera berbicara. "Uh..itu aku tidak tahu ketika para pegawai mengambil _tissue_ kemudian menggulungnya dan menempatkannya didadaku. Aku ingin menolak tapi—"

"Kita akan terlambat. Ayo pergi"

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh, namun Luhan mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa?"

"Aku kesulitan berjalan" Luhan menatap pada sepatu hak tinggi dikakinya yang disewakan oleh salon.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, dan berbalik ke arah Luhan.

ਜਾਬੀ ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menempatkannya diantara lengan dan sikunya untuk membantu Luhan berjalan.

**...**

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tidak dapat fokus mengemudi. Ia selalu tertangkap basah oleh Luhan ketika melirik anak yang lebih tua tepat pada pahanya. Jadi Luhan menarik ujung gaun agar mampu menutup pahanya. Namun sial, gaunnya memang sangat pendek dan tidak mampu menutup paha Luhan.

**...**

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung pencakar langit. Dan Luhan tahu itu adalah Hotel Seoul. Luhan hanya menatap penuh tanya kearah Sehun yang kini membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. _'Mengapa Sehun mengajakku ke hotel. Apa...'_ Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran buruk bersarang diotaknya.

"Cepat turun!"

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada aspal. Menunggu Luhan dengan tidak sabar.

"Mengapa kita ke hotel? Apa yang kau—"

"Diam dan menurut" Lagi-lagi Sehun menyela.

Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut ketika Sehun membawanya pada sebuah _ballroom_ yang sangat besar di hotel tersebut. Ada banyak pasangan pria dan wanita yang berpakaian layaknya ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta. Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan anak yang lebih muda atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ayah temanku mengadakan pesta ulangtahunnya disini"

Sehun menjelaskan. Ia mengenggam tangan Luhan erat dan membawanya ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"_Wassup dude!_" Sehun menyapa teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dan menikmati _wine_.

"Wah tebak siapa ini? Oh Sehun! Sang model _The X-men_! Apa kabar kawan?" Salah satu temannya yang berkulit sedikit gelap menanggapi dan mereka saling tertawa.

"Siapa gadis itu? Biar kutebak... Hemm apa dia pacarmu?" Teman Sehun yang lain menyahut. Sehun tidak berkata apapun dan menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum hangat yang Luhan lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan senyum mengejaek yang selalu diperlihatkannya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan sangat malu dan ia hanya berharap bumi terbelah dan segera menelannya. Luhan bukan gadis. Dia pria.

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

"Dia cantik Sehun-_ah_! Tidak heran jika seleramu adalah gadis seksi yang memiliki payudara besar dan paha yang putih"

Teman Sehun yang berkulit gelap itu menggoda Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia marah dan juga malu. Sehun ternyata hanya ingin mempermalukannya. Tapi _hei_..teman-teman Sehun tidak mengetahui jika Luhan adalah pria. Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi Sehun ketika beberapa teman Sehun mulai menggodanya.

"_Baby_ apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan malu. Kemari" Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan dengan posesif. Dan semua temannya bersorak memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Akan kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan bergumam dan Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Sehun menyeringai dan berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan.

"Coba saja jika kau berani" Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan. Dan Luhan bersumpah akan membunuhnya, ketika teman-temannya memuji betapa keren dan romantisnya Sehun.

"Hei siapa namamu gadis manis?"

Gadis manis? Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman Sehun dan Sehun meliriknya. Membenarkan poni rambut palsu Luhan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari teman nya.

"_Guys_ namanya Lu..." Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Lu..Lulu" Sehun mengusap belakang tengkuknya dan terlihat gugup.

"Lulu? Nama yang manis dan sesuai dengan orangnya. Benar?" Temannya yang bermata bulat menyahut.

"Luhan..eh maksudku Lulu _baby_, ini teman-temanku. Yang ini KyungSoo" Sehun menunjuk pada pria bermata bulat.

"Hai aku Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Lulu"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Dan yang ini JongIn" Sehun menunjuk pria berkulit gelap disebelah kiri Luhan.

"Dan ini Tao."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan Luhan tetap diam. Ia tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali. Kerongkongannya kering untuk berbicara dan ia tidak peduli jika teman-teman Sehun menganggapnya bisu.

Luhan benar-benar berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Namun dewi fortuna tidak berada disisinya dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah 1 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu dipesta itu. Dan Luhan benar-benar ingin pulang. Ia benci Sehun yang mempermalukannya dihadapan umum seperti saat ini.

"Sehun aku ingin pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar Luhan."

Luhan kesal dan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi. Sehun menahan lengannya dan Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah kita pulang."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menang kali ini.

"_Guys_ pacarku sudah tidak sabar. Jadi aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Sehun berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Lulu sangat agresif. Semoga malam mu menyenangkan Sehun-_ah_! Bermainlah dengan lembut!"

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa teman Sehun menjawab seperti itu. "Apa maksud temanmu Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengenggam tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat pesta. "Pelan-pelan bodoh! Aku bisa terjatuh!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan dan Luhan merasa Sehun akan marah.

"Ti..tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang".

Ketika mereka telah sampai didepan lobi hotel, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan. Ada banyak penggemar disana.

Luhan terlihat panik ketika para penggemar mulai berteriak dan mencoba menerobos keamanan dari para _security_.

"Sehun bagaimana ini!"

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Sehun semakin dekat dan wajah mereka hanya berada beberapa centi satu sama lain. Dan Sehun menciumnya! Dihadapan banyak penggemar!

Luhan terkejut dan mencoba memberontak, namun Sehun menahan lengannya dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciummannya.

"Oppa...!"

"Sehun! Jangan!"

Luhan dapat mendengar para gadis itu berteriak. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menangis dan pingsan. Luhan juga menangkap beberapa _blitz_ dari kamera. Dan dengan usaha kerasnya, Luhan mampu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan berlari menuju parkiran. Luhan terlalu _shock_ untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

**...**

"JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KAU MENCIUMKU DI HADAPAN PENGGEMARMU HAH! APA KAU INGIN MELIHAT MEREKA MEMBUNUHKU!" Luhan segera mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan ketika mereka berdua telah berada didalam mobil.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan Luhan semakin geram. "JAWAB AKU! SEHUN!"

"OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU ATAU—"

"AKU MENCIUMMU DIHADAPAN MEREKA UNTUK MENUTUPI SKANDAL _GAY_ KU! SEKARANG DIAM DAN BIARKAN AKU BERKONSENTRASI!"

Sehun kembali membentak Luhan.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan? Menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita dan menjadikanku umpan untuk menutupi skandalmu! Kau jahat Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, airmatanya akan segera jatuh jika ia tidak segera mengusapnya.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku terlalu egois."

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap. Namun Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah jalanan. Ia lelah sekarang. Tidak ingin membahas apapun.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

AN : AMPUN! Jangan

pukul gue xD ntar next chap gue usahakan

HunHan jadian yah. Dan mulai FLUFF.

Ah terharu pokoknya

kalau liat review kalian.

**Q : **Akun AFF kakak apa?

**A :** sama kok, imKevin nama akunnya.

**Q :** Bakal berubah rate kah?

**A :** Kita liat aja. Tergantung pada mau minta M

ga? Wkwk

**Q : **Sehun suka Luhan ya?

**A :** ini pan syndrome HunHan, Thehunie kan

dingin jd ga terlalu nunjukkin dia suka Luhan xD

**Q :** Sehun mau jadiin Luhan pacarnya?

**A : **Jangan buru2. Biar greget gtu xD

**Q : **Luhan manly or cantik?

**A : **karakter Luhan kan cantik tp maunya

dibilang manly. Sama kaya diaslinya kok. Ga

beda jauh sama di FF

Banyak yang nebak Sehun pasti bakal minta yg

ga jauh2 dari mesum? Ga kok xD Thehunie

cuma minta Luhan jadi cewek untuk pamer ke

teman2nya dan menutupi scandal gay nya.

Hayoo puasa2 pikirannya mesum.

#plakkk aku bakal buat reader susah menebak.

Maaf kalau pendek ya.

Terima kasih yang sudah review.

Review kalian sangat berarti. Jd

keep review

yeah. Terimakasi juga untuk yg sudah fav fict

ini.

Signed review :

| BabyHimmie| Isnaeni Love Sungmin | Selukr |

VirXiaoLu | anisalu | HyunRa | RZHH 161220 II |

Su Hoo | NinHunHan5120 | hunhanminute |

Baekhyunnie | Nadera | strongbabyz | HunHanie

| rizky. | filutfiyani | .752 | Fuji jump910 |

IIIDiraLeeOh | HanazonoShofie2 | dearmykrishan

|meliarisky7 | valensia1630 | .50

Anonymous :

mikki miki | oh se-ha | hunhan | Secret A | guest

| guest | XiaoLuhan | hunhan shipper |

HunHanina | HunHanShip | shlover |

bubbleteahan | Park Haneul | Chans |

Youngnachoi | fairymoon | BabyLu | m1297 |

12420 | dee | Rakha Hun | deercho


	4. The Confession

**Syndrome Chapter 4**

_**Present...**_

**S**ehun tahu ia salah melakukan

semua ini tanpa berfikir terlebih

dahulu. Ia baru saja mengenal

Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu dan

ia merasa sangat keterlaluan

ketika membuat Luhan menuruti

semua keinginannya. Membuat

Luhan kesal ketika Luhan

mencoba menyelamatkannya dari

_fans_. Membuat Luhan malu

dengan berpakaian wanita dan

yang lebih memalukan dan

membuat Luhan marah adalah

ketika ia menciumnya dihadapan

penggemar dan menjadikannya

umpan agar skandal _gay_ nya

tertutupi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

Luhan benar-benar tidak

merespon permintaan maafnya.

Mereka sampai di gedung agensi

dan lagi-lagi ada banyak fans

disana. Sehun memukul stir

mobilnya. Ia kesal ketika sebuah

berita mengenai dirinya begitu

cepat tersebar dan membuat

penggemar membuat demo

didepan agensinya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini

menggigit jarinya. Luhan terlihat

gugup dan dari sorot matanya ia

terlihat takut. Mereka tidak akan

bisa masuk ke dalam agensi dan

menghindari para_ fans. Fans_

tentu sangat akan

membahayakan Luhan.

"Tenanglah Luhan, aku—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika

dering ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun

segera mengutuk siapapun yang

menelepon dan mengagetkannya.

"Halo ini Oh Se— haishh!" Sehun

segera menjauhkan ponsel dari

telinga. Seseorang yang

meneleponnya berteriak sangat

keras. Sehun melihat pada layar

ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa

yang sedang menelepon dan

Sehun membekap mulutnya

ketika melihat _ID_ pemanggil yang

tertera di layar ponselnya. _'Violins_

_Dage'_ itu adalah _ID ceo_ Violins

Entertainment —_ceo_ dari

agensinya dan juga Luhan.

"Baiklah presdir aku mengerti.

Aku akan segera kembali"

Mendengar kata presdir, Luhan

segera melihat ke arah Sehun dan

bertanya padanya. "Apa itu

presdir?"

Sehun mengangguk dan

menyandarkan kepalanya pada

_joke_. "Ya. Aku harus segera

kembali."

Sehun kemudian turun dan

membuka pintu bagasi. Sehun

bersyukur jika Baekhyun —

_manager_ nya selalu menyimpan

pakaian ganti didalam bagasi.

Cepat-cepat Sehun kembali

sebelum para penggemar ada

yang melihatnya. Kemudian

menyerahkan kaos serta celana

jeans pada Luhan. "Ganti

pakaianmu sekarang, aku tidak

ingin ada yang mengetahui

identitasmu Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian

Sehun melanjutkan "Aku akan

kembali terlebih dahulu, presdir

sepertinya akan marah. Jangan

lupa untuk menghapus _make up_

mu."

Setelah memastikan Luhan

mengerti, Sehun segera keluar

dari mobil menuju agensinya. Ada

dua orang pengawal yang

membantunya terhindar dari

_fans_. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak

pernah menduga jika dirinya

sangat terkenal dikalangan

remaja _fans_ Korea. Ia tidak berani

menatap _fans_ dan terus

menundukkan kepala selama

perjalanan menuju agensi.

Bernafas lega dan menyeka

keringatnya sebelum Sehun

mengetuk pintu berwarna _silver_

dengan label_** 'PRESIDENT**_

_**DIRECTOR'**_. Sehun telah

mempersiapkan diri untuk

menerima konsekuensi apapun

dari presdir nya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan

memasuki ruangan presdir nya.

Sehun dikejutkan dengan suara

gebrakan meja dari sang presdir.

Mata sang presdir berkilat amarah

dan Sehun tidak berani

menatapnya.

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU

INGINKAN SEBENARNYA HAH! KAU

BARU SAJA KEMBALI KEMARIN.

TERLIBAT SKANDAL _GAY_ DAN

SEKARANG KAU MENCIUM

SEORANG WANITA DIHADAPAN

PENGGEMARMU! APA YANG KAU

MAU? DASAR BOCAH TENGIK!"

Presdir bersiap melayangkan

pukulan diwajah Sehun ketika

Kris —salah satu _manager_—

menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Presdir sudahlah. Kita bisa

menyelesaikan masalah ini

dengan baik-baik", Kris mencoba

melerai dan Sehun sangat

berterimakasih padanya.

"Sehun duduklah. Ceritakan pada

kami tentang semua ini." Kris

merangkul bahu Sehun.

Membawanya untuk duduk

disalah satu sofa.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak takut. Ia

hanya gelisah memikirkan Luhan.

Apa Luhan selamat?

Apa dia telah kembali ke asrama?

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan

pikirannya, Sehun tidak sadar jika

Kris dan sang presdir menatap

tajam dan penuh tanya terhadap

dirinya.

"Sehun ceritakan secara rinci

masalah ini agar agensi segera

memberi keterangan dan

mengkonfirmasi" Suara Kris

menyadarkan Sehun dari

lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan

menatap dua orang

dihadapannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak

tahu untuk yang ke berapa

kalinya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Untuk skandal _gay_ ku. Kalian

telah mengetahui sejak awal aku

menjadi _trainee_ jika aku _gay_.

Kalian mengatakan tidak

mempermasalahkannya, dan kita

telah membahasnya jauh-jauh

hari."

Presdirnya mengangguk dan Kris

menyela. "Lalu bagaimana kau

bisa pergi keluar dengan seorang

wanita tanpa meminta ijin dan

bahkan kalian berciuman."

Sehun meremas tangannya. Ia

tidak yakin akan menceritakan

bahwa wanita itu sebenarnya

adalah Luhan. Dan dengan

kemantapan hatinya, Sehun tetap

menjelaskan. "Untuk hal ini aku

benar-benar minta maaf. Aku

bertindak gegabah tanpa

memikirkan resikonya. Aku pergi

ke pesta ulangtahun ayah

temanku dan menyewa seorang

wanita. Aku sengaja menciumnya

dihadapan para fans agar skandal

_gay_ ku terlupakan dan mereka

akan menganggapku normal."

"Siapa wanita itu dan dimana kau

bertemu dengannya?" Sang

presdir juga mengajukan

pertanyaan pada Sehun.

"Dia...dia Lu—"

Sehun menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, merasa bimbang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"PRESDIR! ADA BANYAK

WARTAWAN DATANG DAN

BEBERAPA DARI PENGGEMAR

MULAI MELEMPARI GEDUNG

DENGAN TELUR!"

Itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang

berada diambang pintu dengan

nafas terengah-engah. Sehun

kembali bersukur ketika sang

presdir dan Kris berlari keluar

untuk memeriksa. Dengan begitu

Sehun akan terhindar dari

introgasi —setidaknya untuk

malam ini.

Sehun kembali ke asrama. Ingin

memastikan bahwa Luhan telah

kembali dengan selamat. Jadi

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar

Luhan.

1 menit berlalu...

_'Luhan buka pintunya!'_

2 menit berlalu...

_'Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh_

_menyesal'_

3 menit berlalu... Dan Luhan

belum membukakan pintu untuk

Sehun.

"Luhan buka pintunya! Apa kau

sudah kembali! Luhan!" Sehun

berteriak dan terus menggedor

pintu kamar Luhan. Namun tidak

ada jawaban.

"LUHAN! Apa kau baik-baik

saja!" Sehun frustasi. Gelisah

memikirkan Luhan yang tak

kunjung menyahut.

"Jika kau belum kembali aku

akan keluar dan membantumu!

LUHAN!" Sehun mengira Luhan

belum kembali, atau mungkin

Luhan terjebak diantara _fans_. Jadi

ia akan keluar untuk membantu

Luhan ketika ia mendengar

sebuah suara. Suara Luhan.

"Aku sudah kembali dan ingin

tidur! Jangan menggangguku!"

Luhan berteriak dari dalam

kamarnya, dan Sehun dapat

bernafas lega. Setidaknya Luhan

sudah berada dalam zona yang

aman —didalam kamarnya.

Sehun memutuskan tidur dan

meminta maaf pada Luhan esok

hari.

**...**

Itu hari Senin ketika pagi-pagi

sekali Sehun mengetuk pintu

kamar Luhan. Berniat meminta

maaf pada anak yang lebih tua.

Namun Luhan tidak

meresponnya.

Luhan juga tidak menginginkan

Sehun untuk melatihnya.

Kapanpun anak yang lebih muda

bertanya "mengapa" Luhan akan

menjawab jika ia tidak ingin

merepotkan dan terlibat masalah dengan Sehun lagi.

Sehun telah mengatakan maaf

ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali

pada Luhan. Sehun juga telah

mengatakan menyesal dengan

semua yang ia lakukan pada

Luhan dan berjanji tidak akan

mengulanginya. Namun Luhan

tetap tidak peduli dan

mengabaikan Sehun.

**...**

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden malam itu. Semua perusahaan

membatalkan kontrak dengan

Sehun dan agensinya. Presdir

sangat marah pada Sehun yang

telah mengacaukan segalanya

dan membuat agensinya rugi.

Karena tidak ingin rugi dan

bangkrut, agensi Sehun

mendebutkan beberapa _trainee_

model termasuk Luhan. Dan

Sehun dibiarkan untuk vakum

sampai semua skandal yang

menimpanya mendingin dan

perlahan terlupakan. Dan selama

itu pula Luhan tetap

mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun

berpikir jika kesalahannya

memang sudah sangat fatal dan

membuat semua orang kecewa

atau mungkin benci padanya.

Minggu ketiga Sehun berada di

Seoul. Luhan telah menjadi _icon_

model di berbagai majalah. Nama

Lu Han langsung melejit dan

populer diseluruh penjuru Korea

Selatan. Bahkan banyak

perusahaan yang menawarinya

bermain film.

Luhan menjadi sangat sibuk

dengan seluruh jadwalnya. Dan

Sehun tidak bisa menemui Luhan

meskipun hanya sebentar. Kris

sebagai _manager_ Luhan selalu

mengatakan pada Sehun jika

Luhan sibuk.

Sehun benar-benar frustasi.

Berdiam diri dikamar

membuatnya jengah. Agensi tidak

memperbolehkannya keluar. Jadi

malam ini Sehun diam-diam pergi

dari asrama. Memakai topi,

kacamata hitam dan juga masker

agar tidak ada yang

mengenalinya. Sehun pergi ke

sebuah _club_ malam. Meminum

beberapa botol _whiskey_ dan

membuatnya melupakan sejenak

masalah yang dihadapinya.

Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja

belajar menyetir mobil. Karena ia

mabuk dan sulit mengendalikan

mobilnya. Beruntung Sehun

selamat dan tidak mengalami

apapun sepanjang perjalanan

hingga sampai di asrama.

Berjalan terhuyung menuju

kamar. Sehun salah memasuki

kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu

kamar sebelah kanan —yang

mana itu adalah pintu kamar

Luhan. Sehun membuka kemeja

bau alkoholnya dan melemparnya

ke lantai, menyisakan kaosnya

sebelum menjatuhkan diri pada

ranjang dan membungkus

tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut.

Sehun terbangun ketika

merasakan sesuatu menggelitik

dagunya. Ia juga merasakan

kehangatan disisi kiri tubuh dan

sekitar pinggangnya. Seperti

seseorang tertidur disebelahnya

dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya

beberapa kali. Membiasakan

matanya dengan cahanya

menyilaukan dari jendela besar

kamar. Ia melihat sesuatu yang

familiar. Rambut berwarna

cokelat madu yang menggelitik

dagunya saat ia bergerak. Itu

rambut Luhan.

Luhan?

LUHAN?

Sehun segera menyingkap

selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Luhan tertidur disebelahnya. Dan

tangan Luhan yang melingkar

disekitar pinggangnya.

Ya. Sehun sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidur

seranjang dengannya. Sehun

mungkin hanya bermimpi, jadi ia

harus bangun dari mimpinya!

Tapi faktanya Sehun tidak sedang

bermimpi. Sehun mencubit

hidungnya sendiri untuk

memastikan jika semua ini nyata

dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sehun kemudian mengelus

rambut Luhan. Merasakan wangi

dan lembutnya rambut anak yang

lebih tua.

Luhan menggeliat dan Sehun

menjauhkan tangannya dari

kepala Luhan. Kemudian

memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura tidur.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap

peluh disekitar dahi Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_ apa kau lelah? Kau

terlihat nyaman sekali tertidur.

Bangunlah. Sehun?" Luhan

mengguncang tubuh anak yang

lebih muda agar terbangun. Tidak

tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun

sudah terbangun dan sedang

mencoba menahan diri untuk

tidak memeluk tubuh Luhan. Sehun ingin berteriak betapa

ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_...bangunnn ! Kau

berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

Sehun tetap berpura-pura tidur.

Luhan terdengar seperti merajuk

dan suaranya dipagi hari sangat

menggemaskan.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan_

_dikamarku.'_

Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan

untuk melihat Luhan. Jadi ia

membuka matanya. Luhan

sedang memandangnya dan

bibirnya mengerucut._ 'Uh Luhan_

_benarkah kau 26'_.

"Sehun-_ah_?" Luhan tersenyum

lebar dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Suaranya terdengar seperti

seseorang yang gembira.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan

dikamarku?" Sehun

mendudukkan tubuhnya dan

bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kamarmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi

kamarmu? Ini kamarku Sehun-

_ah_."

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling

kamar. Memastikan bahwa Luhan

tidak berbohong. Cat kamar

berwarna biru muda. Itu bukan

kamarnya. Cat kamar Sehun

berwarna krem.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya. Ia

tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa

tertidur dikamar Luhan. "Apa

yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa

tidur disini Lu?"

"Hahaha kau sungguh tidak

ingat?" Luhan tertawa lepas dan

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

Melihat tatapan bingung anak yang

lebih muda. Luhan mulai

menjelaskan.

"Saat aku masuk kekamarku aku

melihat gundukan diranjangku.

Aku tidak tahu jika itu kau. Jadi

aku mendekat dan ya. Kau disana.

Tertidur diranjang kamarku. Aku

pikir kau mabuk Sehun-_ah,_

tubuhmu bau alkohol."

Alis Sehun saling bertaut. Ia ingat

semalam ia mabuk. Tapi ia tidak

ingat jika ia tidur dikamar Luhan.

"Mengapa kau tidak

membangunkanku?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau justru menggumamkan sesuatu—".

"Bergumam sesuatu? Seperti

apa?" Sehun menyela dan Luhan

menggangguk.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Luhan tertawa. Dan itu membuat

Sehun penasaran. Mengapa anak

yang lebih tua selalu tertawa.

Luhan tidak tampak marah dan

dingin pada Sehun seperti

biasanya.

"Ya. Katakan. Jangan hanya

tertawa!" Sehun memalingkan

wajahnya. Tidak suka melihat

Luhan yang terus menertawainya.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya

diatas meja dan tersenyum pada

Sehun. Senyum yang akan

membuat Sehun meleleh. "Tapi

kau harus berjanji akan

menjelaskannya."

"Baik-baik aku akan menjelaskan

dan sekarang katakan, sesuatu

seperti apa yang ku gumamkan?"

Sehun mendengus. Luhan terlalu

bertele-tele dan membuatnya

bingung.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan

jarinya pada tab ponsel sebelum

menyerahkan ponsel itu pada

Sehun. "Dengarkan ini."

Sehun memicingkan matanya.

Semakin tidak mengerti dengan

Luhan. Namun ia mengangguk

dan menekan tombol _'PLAY'_

diponsel Luhan.

Terdengar suara dari ponsel

Luhan.

_"Luhannn...mengapa kau_

_menghindariku? Kau tahu betapa_

_aku sangat merindukanmu?"_ Itu

adalah suara dirinya. Suara

Sehun.

"Kau merekamnya?"

Sehun mendelik tajam.

"Diam dan dengarkan dulu sampai

selesai."

Suara dari rekaman itu berlanjut.

_"Luhan. Aku minta maaf. Aku_

_menyesal. Kau tahu? Ini sulit_

_bagiku."_

_"Luhan aku mencintaimu. Aku_

_benar-benar tidak bermaksud_

_mempermalukanmu. Aku_

_mencintaimu Luhannn"_ Sehun

_facepalm_. Ia benar-benar malu

sekarang.

Rekaman suara itu telah selesai

dan Sehun mengembalikan ponsel

Luhan.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan padaku

mengapa bergumam seperti itu

Sehun-_ah_? Kau benar tidak

ingat?" Luhan menatap Sehun

dengan tatapan berbinar dan

wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A...aku...aku tidak tahu. Tapi

aku merasa merindukanmu

ketika kau tidak berada disisiku

Lu."

"Aku juga merasa kehilanganmu

Lu. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh

menyesal Lu." Sehun mendongak.

Menatap Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya penuh harap.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu

Sehun-_ah_. Aku hanya sibuk dan

tidak sempat bertemu

denganmu." Luhan menunduk.

Menyembunyikan pipinya yang

semakin memerah. Ia merasa

seperti ada kupu-kupu yang

menggelitik didalam perutnya

ketika melihat senyum Sehun.

Senyum yang selalu membuatnya

jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah tidak

marah dan memaafkanku Lu?"

Sehun berbinar dan ia bangkit

dari ranjang kemudian membawa

Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun

dan mengangguk. Menghirup

aroma maskulin yang menjadi

_favorit_nya ditubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan

tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapan

Luhan. Memegang kedua tangan

anak yang lebih tua. "Luhan..."

Sehun mendongak. Menatap lurus

pada bola mata Luhan yang juga

sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku

Lu? Aku benar-benar

mencintaimu." Sehun menatap

teduh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan ikut

berlutut dihadapan Sehun.

Menangkup wajah Sehun dengan

kedua tangannya. Wajah Luhan

semakin dekat dengan Sehun.

Dan Luhan menutup matanya

sebelum menempelkan bibirnya

dan bibir Sehun. Itu adalah

kecupan penuh cinta dan tanpa

gairah. Hanya menempelkan bibir

keduanya.

"Apa itu cukup untuk mengetahui

jawabanku Sehun-_ah_?" Luhan

bertanya pada Sehun setelah bibir

keduanya terpisah.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Luhan mengulang ucapan

Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kita adalah

sepasang kekasih?"

Mata Luhan berbinar dan ia

mengangguk-angguk antusias.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

Sangat erat hingga anak yang

lebih tua kesulitan bernafas.

Sehun memberikan kecupan-

kecupan kecil diwajah Luhan.

Menggesekkan hidung keduanya.

Dan pagi itu adalah pagi terbaik

yang pernah mereka berdua

lewati.

"Aku mencintaimu Lulu ku."

"Jangan memanggilku Lulu. Itu

nama tranformasiku saat menjadi

wanita." Sehun terkekeh dan

Luhan memukul ringan lengan

Sehun.

**...**

**S**

**Y**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**...**

"Nghhh...Sehunn hentikannn."

Sehun berhenti mengecupi

Leher dan bahu Luhan. Menatap sayu anak yang lebih tua dipangkuannya.

"Hemm ada apa Lu?"

"Kau membuatku geli. Bukankah

kau harus mandi?" Luhan

tersenyum pada Sehun dan

membenarkan poni rambut Sehun

yang berantakan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan

dan merasakan nafas Luhan yang

menerpa wajahnya. Hangat dan

menyejukkan. "Memang

mengapa? Aku tidak ada jadwal

latihan ataupun pemotretan Lu.

Kau juga libur hari ini.

Benarkan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan

membenamkan wajahnya dilekuk

tengkuk Sehun.

Momen pagi itu terusik oleh

dering ponsel Sehun. Sehun

segera mencari dimana

ponselnya. Ketika ia

menemukannya, Sehun segera

menggeser tombol hijau pada

layar ponsel sebelum

menempatkannya ditelinga.

Luhan masih duduk dipangkuan

Sehun. Memainkan rambut anak

yang lebih muda.

"Oh Sehun disini. Oh ada apa

_dude_?" Itu adalah Chanyeol yang

menelepon dan merusak momen

berharga Sehun. Chanyeol

mengatakan hari ini Sehun harus

mengadakan jumpa _pers_ dan

memperbaiki namanya agar tidak

merusak karir kedepannya.

"Baiklah. Jam sepuluh. Aku akan

segera kesana." Sehun

memutuskan sambungan telepon

dan menatap Luhan yang juga

menatap penuh tanya terhadap

Sehun.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau harus latihan

Sehun-_ah_?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol mengatakan

akan ada _pers_ untukku. Terkait

skandal itu."

Sehun menjatuhkan

pandanganya ke lantai. Jujur saja

Sehun sangat gugup. Sudah dua

minggu lebih ia tidak muncul

dipublik. Ia takut jika masalahnya

justru bertambah besar.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun

dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir

anak yang lebih muda. Mencoba

menenangkan Sehun.

Memberitahunya jika Luhan ada

untuknya dan akan

mendukungnya. "Aku akan

menemanimu Sehun-_ah_. Jangan

khawatir tentang itu. Kau pasti

bisa! Ayo berjuang!" Luhan

membuat tinju dengan tangannya yang terkepal ke udara.

Menyemangati anak yang lebih

muda.

Sehun tertawa dan mencubit

hidung Luhan. "Aku akan

bersiap-siap dulu. Jam sepuluh kita akan berangkat." Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah mencium kedua pipi anak

yang lebih tua. Sehun pergi

menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Sehun tercengang melihat

Chanyeol berada didepan pintu

kamarnya. Dan menatapnya

penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar

Luhan?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

Sahabatnya itu memang selalu

banyak bertanya. "Bukan

urusanmu! Dan apa yang kau

lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar

Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun

agar mengikutinya. "Dengar

Sehun. Presdir memintaku

menyampaikan ini padamu. Di

_pers_ nanti. Katakan pada semua

orang jika wanita yang kau cium

telah mencampakkanmu, dan

ciuman kalian malam itu adalah

ciuman perpisahan. Katakan pada

semua, jika kalian telah berpisah

dan jika mereka bertanya

identitas wanita itu, jangan

katakan apapun. Kau cukup

mengatakan apa yang tadi sudah

kujelaskan. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dan

Chanyeol memberikan tepukan

dibahunya. "Aku pergi dulu

Sehun-_ah_. Ku harap dengan _pers_

ini citra namamu akan membaik."

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol

telah pergi, Sehun menendang

pintu kamarnya. Ia kesal. Apapun

yang akan ditujukan pada publik

adalah presdir yang

mengendalikannya.

_**09.50a.m**_

Sehun sudah bersama Luhan

menuju tempat dimana _pers_

diadakan. Luhan selalu

memegang erat tangan Sehun.

Memberinya kekuatan. "Sehun-

_ah_ jangan gugup seperti itu." Luhan memberikan

kecupan singkat dipipi Sehun dan

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan.

Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tua

menggerutu tentang ia menata

rambutnya dengan hati-hati dan

lama. Dan Sehun tidak peduli itu.

Luhan sangat menggemaskan

ketika menggerutu seperti anak

kecil.

**...**

Mereka sampai ditempat _pers_

gedung agensinya. Luhan

menepuk bahu Sehun dan

mengatan "Jaiyoo!" sebelum

Sehun masuk ke ruangan dimana

_pers_ diadakan dan Luhan

menunggunya diluar ruangan

bersama Chanyeol dan juga

Baekhyun yang merupakan

_manager_ Sehun.

Cahaya menyilaukan dari _blitz_

kamera menyambut Sehun ketika

ia sudah berada diruang _pers_.

Sehun berdehem untuk

mengambil alih perhatian seluruh

wartawan dan juga _reporter_.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-

dalam, Sehun mulai berbicara

melalui _mic_.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Pertama-tama

aku sangat ingin meminta maaf

kepada penggemar. Aku tahu

mereka sangat kecewa padaku.

Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-

hati dan tidak mengulangi lagi

kesalahanku."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita

itu? Dan mengapa kalian

berciuman dihadapan

penggemar?"

"Benarkah kalian ingin

memamerkan hubungan asmara

kalian dihadapan publik?"

Beberapa wartawan mengajukan

pertanyaan.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya.

Merasa tersinggung, namun tetap

berusaha tersenyum. "Aku

menyesal melakukan hal yang

tidak senonoh seperti itu. Wanita

itu adalah kekasih yang telah

mencampakkanku. Ciuman

malam itu adalah ciuman

perpisahan. Kami sudah benar-

benar berpisah sejak insiden

malam itu."

"Benarkah anda seorang

biseksual?"

Sehun menatap seluruh ruangan.

Semua orang menatapnya,

menantikan jawaban dan

kebenaran dari rumor yang

beredar.

"Seperti yang kalian semua

ketahui. Mantan kekasihku

adalah seorang perempuan, dan

apa kalian masih meragukan

orientasi, maaf...orientasi seks

ku? Aku harap kalian mengerti

dan tidak mempercayai rumor.

Aku sangat menyesal dan benar-

benar minta maaf pada

penggemar dan semua orang.

Selamat siang dan terimakasih

telah datang untuk _pers_ ku."

Sehun tersenyum dan

membiarkan para wartawan serta

_reporter_ mengambil gambar

dirinya. Ia membungkuk dan

meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan

dan beberapa orang dari agensi

memberinya acungan jempol.

Sehun merasa lega sekarang, dan

ia berharap ia bisa kembali aktif

dalam dunia _modelling_.

Luhan disana. Tersenyum sangat

manis pada Sehun. Dan jari-jari

tangan Luhan membentuk

sebuah tanda 'love' didepan

dadanya. Sehun mengedipkan

salah satu matanya dan Luhan

menunduk dengan pipi yang

merona. Dan tentu saja tidak ada

yang menyadari dan melihat

interaksi kecil diantara Sehun dan

Luhan.

**To**

**Be**

**Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah

review+Fav+Follow. Always

laughed and feel happy so much when i read your review all ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Sedikit informasi guys. Kantor

management/agensi dan asrama

HunHan itu berdempetan. Kamar

HunHan pintu kamarnya

bersebelahan. Violins Ent(agensi

mengarang) itu berada di

Apgujeong. Sehun itu mantan

trainee Violins Ent dan ditranfer

ke Glow Ent(Kanada) karna dia

harus kuliah disana. Ntar

masalalu Sehun aku tulis juga

dah biar para reader mengerti.

Dan apa kalian sudah tahu jika

Sehun gay disini? Sudah aku

jelaskan dichap ini. Yoyo men

HunHan Jadian!

Q : Teman Sehun gay atau ga?

A : Gatahu. ntar aku coba

munculin mereka.

Q : Gimana Sehun terlibat scandal

gay?

A : Ntar akan dicupas. setajam

SILET XD

Owh ya guys, kalian pasti bingung

dengan cara penulisanku kan?

Aku pakai gaya author2 di AFF.

Bukan mengcopy, hanya saja

mengikuti gaya2 bhs. Inggris.


	5. The 1st Date

**Syndrome Chapter 5**

_**Present...**_

**L**uhan tentu saja mendengar apapun yang telah Sehun sampaikan selama _pers_ berlangsung. Luhan tidak marah tentang itu. Hanya saja Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyangkal jika Sehun adalah _gay_, sementara dirinya kini menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua adalah pria, itu berarti mereka menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Dan Luhan butuh penjelasan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin jika Sehun ternyata hanya mempermainkannya.

Luhan dan Sehun tengah makan siang dikantin agensi Violins. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan. Memperhatikan anak yang lebih tua memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersedak dan batuk. Sehun segera mengambil air minum untuknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. "Pelan-pelan Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?", Sehun terlihat cemas. Luhan nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mata Luhan terus bergerak gelisah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu? Mau bercerita padaku?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum padanya. Luhan harus bertanya tentang semuanya. Tentang mengapa Sehun menyangkal orientasi seksualnya. Tentang bagaimana Sehun terlibat skandal _gay_ dan berakhir membuat dirinya berpakaian wanita untuk menjebaknya dan terlibat ke dalamnya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau tau kita sesama pria. Dan kita menjalin hubungan. Lalu mengapa kau menyangkal jika kau biseksual dan mengapa kau terlibat skandal _gay_?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Jadi ini yang membuat Luhan tersedak makan? Membuat Luhan gelisah? Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya dibawah meja agar tidak ada yang melihat. "Dengar Luhan. Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan semuanya. Benar aku _gay_. Dan skandal itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahpahaman." Sehun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan "Saat itu aku berada ditaman bersama Yixing. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku. Yixing sangat tidak menyukai kesuksesanku jadi dia menjebakku dengan menciumku."

Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun. "Jadi kalian benar berciuman?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sehun.

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

"Tidak Lu. Kami tidak benar-benar berciuman. Bibir kami bahkan tidak menempel. Foto itu diambil salah satu penggemar dari arah belakangku. Tangan Yixing berada ditengkukku jadi kami terlihat seperti sedang berciuman."

Luhan mengangguk "Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa perpacaran dengan Jung Krystal?"

Sehun tertawa dan mencubit gemas hidung Luhan. "Apa kau percaya Lu jika kau adalah kekasihku yang pertama?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Krystal adalah sahabatku. Dia juga mentorku saat aku menjadi _trainee_ di Kanada. Krystal sangat populer disana. Dan kau tahu? Dunia _entertainment_ sangat kejam. Aku tidak terlalu populer saat itu. Agensi menyuruhku dan Krystal berpura-pura menjalin hubungan untuk menaikkan pamor dan membuatku benar-benar populer. Tapi semenjak itu Yixing membenciku dan membuat skandal ini."

Luhan mengenggam dan meremas pelan tangan Sehun. "Aku mengerti Sehun-_ah_. Maaf membuatmu mengingat hal seperti itu lagi."

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan. Itu menjadi bagian favoritnya saat ini dan Luhan akan menggerutu karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

**...**

Luhan menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia bingung harus memakai pakaian seperti apa? Hari ini Sehun mengajaknya berkencan untuk mengisi hari libur sekaligus merayakan kesuksesannya. karena citra nama Sehun telah kembali. Ini kencan pertama Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

Setelah hampir mencoba seluruh pakaian yang ada dalam lemarinya, Luhan memutuskan memakai pakaian _casual_ seperti kaos yang dipadukan dengan kemeja dan celana jeans biru nya.

Luhan baru saja selesai memakai jel pada rambutnya, ketika ponselnya berdering.

_'Itu pasti Sehun.'_

Benar saja nama Sehun terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

"Sehun-_ah_? Aku akan segera selesai, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menekan tombol '_END CALL'_ pada ponselnya, Luhan memakai sepatunya dan keluar.

Begitu Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kembali masuk dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui itu adalah kekasihnya. "Sehun-_ah_ ada apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya, ia menatap bola mata Sehun dan wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu Luhan diam, merasakan detak jantungnya yang memberontak seperti ingin keluar dan nafas kekasihnya yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap anak yang lebih muda akan menciumnya.

Tuhan mendengar harapan Luhan ketika Sehun semakin mendekat dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan, membuatnya semakin dekat dan bibir mereka menempel. Luhan tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun, jadi tangannya memeluk disekitar leher Sehun. Mengharapkan kekasihnya untuk memberikan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir.

Sehun mengerti dan ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Memberikan anak yang bermata rusa lumatan pada bibir merah mudanya.

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, bahkan dengan bebasnya tangan Sehun bergerayangan masuk kedalam kaos yang Luhan kenakan. Ia mengelus perut dan dada Luhan, membuat kekasihnya itu melenguh tertahan.

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, memberitahunya jika Luhan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya. Dan Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Nah bayi rusaku, ayo kita berangkat!"

Sehun meraih tangan kiri Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sehun-_ah_ kita akan kemana? Bagaimana jika ada penggemar yang melihat?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatirnya ketika mereka sampai di mobil Sehun.

Memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada kekasihnya, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan. Sudahku bilang, itu adalah bagian favorit Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. "Kita akan ke _Lotte World,_ ini hari Senin Lu, penggemar akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar."

Sehun dan Luhan masing-masing memiliki liburan untuk tiga hari ke depan sebelum mereka harus aktif dan bekerja sebagai seorang model yang profesional. Tentu saja keduanya tidak ingin membuang tiga hari berharga mereka dengan hanya berdiam diri di asrama. Mereka harus memiliki; setidaknya waktu berkencan. Bermain di _lotte world_ tentu akan menyenangkan.

**...**

**LOTTE WORLD**

"Wahhh! Sehun-_ah_! Ini mengagumkan!"

Luhan melompat dengan matanya yang berbinar. Mereka baru saja sampai dan Luhan terus saja menggumamkan apa saja wahana yang ingin Luhan coba. Tentu saja bukan _roller coaster_. Luhan sangat takut dengan kecepatan dan ketinggian di atas rata-rata.

"Benarkah? Saat aku kecil, _hyung_ku sering mengajakku kemari." Sehun mendongak, menatap _roller coaster_ yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau memiliki seorang _hyung_?" Luhan bertanya dan ikut mendongak menatap _roller coaster_. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_ lah yang selalu menjagaku ketika orangtua kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan", Sehun menjatuhkan tatapannya, ada rasa sedih dari suaranya. Luhan menyadarinya dan tidak ingin membuat Sehun mengingat masalalu nya.

"Sehun-_ah_ ayo kita naik yang itu!" Luhan menunjuk pada kuda-kuda yang berputar mengelilingi tiang yang berada ditengahnya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Ketika Sehun mengangguk, Luhan menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau 26 dan kau ingin menaiki kuda putar? Astaga rusa menaiki kuda?"

Sehun mengejek dan mendapat pukulan kecil diperutnya dari kekasihnya yang kini memajukan bibirnya, dan pura-pura marah pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu Lu, ayo kita naik itu."

**...**

Luhan berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Itu membuat yang lebih muda tidak mengerti dan ikut melihat ke arah belakang. "Ada apa Lu? Kau harus memandang ke depan atau kau akan tersandung dan jatuh."

"Sehun-_ah_ aku curiga dengan dua gadis itu." Luhan menunjuk pada dua gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang mengarahkan kamera dan saling berbisik. "Aku pikir mereka mengenal kita."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Luhan berjalan kembali ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kau mau kemana Lu!" Sehun berteriak dan mencoba berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dan Luhan. Mereka menghampiri dua gadis yang Luhan maksud.

"Permisi apa kalian mengenal kami?" Luhan bertanya pada dua gadis di hadapannya dan gadis-gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Lu Han dan Oh Sehun. Kalian adalah idolaku. Kami _fans_ kalian."

Ah bagaimana mungkin Luhan melupakan siapa dirinya saat ini; bukan tidak mungkin akan ada penggemar disana.

Luhan menelan ludah. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Bagaimana jika gadis-gadis itu membuat berita tentang kencannya dan Sehun kemudian menyebarkannya ke internet. Luhan tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, ia baru saja debut dan ia tidak ingin memiliki skandal seperti Sehun. Itu pasti sulit untuk menjalani nya.

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara ketika Sehun memotongnya "Kami akan memberikan kalian pelukan gratis asal kalian tidak mengambil gambar dan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kami disini, bagaimana?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini mulutnya menganga.

"Kami hanya ingin melepas penat dengan berjalan-jalan, kalian tentu akan menghargai privasi kami bukan?" Sehun melanjutkan dan tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Pelukan gratis?"

"Kami terima persyaratannya." Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk antusias. Sehun dan Luhan mendekat dan memeluk dua gadis tersebut.

"Nah sekarang hapus foto kami yang sempat kalian ambil, sebagai bonus kalian akan mendapat tanda tangan kami."

Sehun berkata dan gadis-gadis itu sibuk dengan

kamera nya untuk menghapus foto yang telah

mereka ambil sebelumnya.

"Ah Sehun oppa benar-benar baik dan tampan, sebenarnya kami hanyalah _fansite _yang mendukung komunitas HunHan _Shipper_, jika kami memberikan foto-foto ini, penggemar kalian tentu akan sangat bahagia melihat bagaimana kedekatan kalian berdua. Tapi karena kami menyayangi kalian, kami benar-benar akan menghapus foto ini."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku akan segera pingsan setelah mendapat

pelukan dan tanda tangan dari Luhan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Gadis-gadis itu

sangat berlebihan menurutnya, tapi Luhan tidak

bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Gadis-gadis itu lucu, hanya karena mendapat sebuah

pelukan dan tanda tangan mereka akan pingsan?

Tapi _hey!_ bayangkan, jika kalian bertemu dengan

idola kalian tanpa disengaja disuatu tempat, dan

idola kalian menghampiri kemudian menawarkan

sebuah pelukan gratis, bukankah kalian juga akan

berteriak betapa kalian sangat beruntung? Luhan

menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu sibuk dengan

alam fantasinya dan tidak menyadari bahwa gadis-gadis itu telah pergi. Menyisakan Sehun yang

menyipitkan matanya, memandang Luhan yang

tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Luhan..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bayi rusa!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di

depan wajah Luhan dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Luhan aku melihat rusa gila disini!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan membulat "Dimana Sehun-_ah_? Apa benar

ada rusa gila disini?" Luhan bergidik dan Sehun

tertawa.

"Tentu saja ada, bukankah kau rusa gila? Kau

tersenyum-senyum sendiri.' Sehun kembali

tertawa dan memegang perutnya. Sangat lucu

menggoda kekasihnya.

"Yah Sehun-_ah_! Aku tidak gila! Dan kau

mencintaiku, itu berarti kau mencintai orang gila!"

"Ya, itu benar, aku gila karena mencintaimu yang sangat gila dalam memikatku."

Sehun tertawa dan Luhan menendang lututnya.

**...**

Mereka duduk di dalam _bianglala_ sekarang.

Menikmati pemandangan _lotte world _dari atas

sana. Luhan juga menikmati gula kapas yang tadi

dibelikan Sehun, sedangkan anak yang lebih muda

menikmati _bubble tea_ cokelatnya.

"Sehun-_ah_ tadi itu, kau benar-benar keren. Tapi

bagaimana jika para gadis itu menyebarkan rumor

yang tidak-tidak tentang kita?"

"Tidak akan Lu, mereka sudah mendapatkan apa

yang mereka inginkan dan telah menyetujui

persyaratan kita." Sehun menjawab dan

memindahkan dirinya duduk disamping Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu Sehun-_ah_? Mereka bisa saja

membuat artikel tentang kita yang pergi

berkencan." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ketika

mengatakan tentang kencan. Ia masih belum

percaya jika dirinya dan Sehun kini berkencan.

"Kau ini berfikir yang tidak-tidak Lu. Bukankah

mereka hanya melihat kita berjalan bersama dan

pergi ke _lotte world_? Mereka tidak melihat kita

berciuman, dan mereka tidak akan menganggap

kita sedang berpacaran. Mereka hanya mengira kita

berjalan-jalan saja." Luhan merona mendengar

kata berciuman. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi,

ketika Sehun menciumnya, melumat bibirnya. Dan

Luhan mengakui, bibir Sehun sangat manis.

Sibuk dengan bernostalgia, Luhan tidak menyadari

jika wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Luhan baru sadar ke dunianya ketika sesuatu yang

lembut dan hangat menempel dibibirnya. Bibir Sehun.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun. Menyadarkan anak

yang lebih muda jika mereka berada ditempat

umum, bagaimana jika ada _fans_ yang melihat.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa menolaknya?" Sehun terlihat kecewa dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Sehun-_ah_ ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada

fans yang melihat." Luhan tahu jika Sehun akan

kesal jika keinginnya tidak Luhan kabulkan. Hanya

saja Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin ada yang

melihat dan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak

di internet. Walau dalam hatinya Luhan sangat

menyukai bibir manis Sehun ketika mereka

berciuman, tapi Luhan masih mampu mengontrol

dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya ditempat umum.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika tidak ditempat umum kau

mau?" Sehun beralih menatap Luhan.

Memerlihatkan seringaiannya. "Luhan?"

"Y-ya. Ya kau bisa melakukannya nanti di asrama."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba

menyembunyikan rona merah muda dipipinya. Ia

merasa bodoh dan malu atas jawabannya yang

terlihat seperti murahan dan pasrah dengan

permintaan Sehun. Tapi selama itu Sehun, Luhan

tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Luhan milik

Sehun dan Sehun adalah milik Luhan.

**...**

"Sehun-_ah_ aku ingin ini." Luhan menunjuk boneka

rusa pada sebuah kotak kaca besar; yang mana

didalamnya terdapat banyak boneka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Lu. Kau

26 dan kau ingin boneka? Benar-benar seperti

bayi."

"Ayolah Sehun-_ah_?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan

tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehunnie...ku mohon." Luhan merajuk dan

melakukan _aegyo bbuing bbuing_ yang membuat

Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencium kekasihnya.

Luhan tidak melakukan apapun saja sudah

membuat Sehun uring-uringan tentang bagaimana

menggemaskannya Luhan. Dan sekarang Luhan

melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun hampir

mimisan.

"Baiklah. Berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

Luhan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak

kecil. Sehun mengusak lagi rambut Luhan yang

sudah berantakan dan semakin berantakan.

Berjalan ke arah kotak kaca dan Sehun

memasukkan koin dimesin agar dapat mengambil

boneka rusa yang Luhan maksud dengan cara

menjapitnya seperti memancing dan

menggerakkan kail dengan kursor tombol pada

mesin.

Percobaan pertama gagal.

"Ayo Sehun-_ah_ kau pasti bisa!" Luhan

menyemangati kekasihnya.

Percobaan kedua gagal. Dan Sehun hanya memiliki

sisa 1 koin didompetnya.

Percobaan ketiga gagal, dan Luhan melipat wajahnya. Pacarnya benar-benar tidak bisa

bermain. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya

Sehun-_ah."_

"Diam dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi Lu." Sehun

memasukkan koin terakhirnya. Ya sedikit lagi

boneka itu akan masuk ke ranjang hadiah.

Luhan tidak berkedip dan mulutnya bergumam

agar pacarnya berhasil mengambil boneka rusa itu.

Lima detik...

_'Sedikit lagi Sehun-ah'._

Sepuluh detik...

_'Kau bisa Sehun-ah'._

Setengah menit...

Luhan _facepalm_.

Luhan menyerah. Pacarnya sangat payah dan

mungkin akan gagal.

"Luhan!" Luhan membuka matanya dan

menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi

wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Boneka rusa berwarna cokelat berada didepan

matanya! Sehun berhasil melakukannya! Dia

berhasil mengambil boneka dari kotak kaca besar itu.

"Sehun-_ah!_ Kau berhasil melakukannya!" Luhan

berbinar dan mencoba mengambil boneka rusa itu

dari tangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun menjauhkannya,

dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka itu hingga

membuat Luhan harus berjinjit untuk

mengambilnya. "Berikan padaku Sehun-_ah!"_

"Tidak semudah itu bayi rusa ku!"

"Ap..apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu boneka ku?"

Luhan cemberut dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku yang mengambilnya, itu artinya ini milikku,

tapi kau boleh memilikinya dengan satu syarat."

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan Luhan merasakan

tubuhnya bergidik mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Apa syaratnya?" Luhan berada pada zona tidak

aman sekarang. Ketika jari telunjuk Sehun menunjuk pada

wahana _roller coaster_.

"Kau harus menaiki _roller coaster, _bagaimana?"

Luhan sudah mengatakan jika permainan yang

paling Luhan takuti adalah _roller coaster_. Luhan

takut ketinggian dan juga takut kecepatan yang

terlampau diatas rata-rata. Luhan menelan

ludahnya, menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya.

"Kau takut Luhan? Aku sangat menyukai _roller coaster_, aku ingin naik itu bersamamu Lu."

"Aku...Aku".

**To**

**Be**

**Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa Luhan akan menuruti persyaratan Sehun?

Sehun sangat suka menjahili dan menggoda

Luhan. Hanya karena ingin boneka rusa, Luhan

harus menghadapi ketakutannya pada permainan

roller coaster. apa ada bagian favorite kalian?


	6. The RollerCoaster

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

A/N :

Petama-tama maaf telat update karena aku sibuk bekerja Yang kedua, alurnya kecepetan. Secepat roller coaster dan aku sungguh minta maaf Yang ketiga aku tidak ingin menerima kritikan, aku hanya ingin menerima saran dari kalian.

.

.

Sehun menahan tawanya melihat Luhan berkali-kali menelan benjolan dilehernya. Menatap Sehun dan roller coaster secara bergantian.

"Sehun-ah ambil saja boneka rusaku, aku tidak bisa menaiki roller coaster". Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jarinya memainkan ujung dari kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Bayi rusaku yang malang".  
>Sehun tertawa terbahak. Menurutnya Luhan benar-<br>benar konyol dan gampang menyerah jika digoda.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!".  
>Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, sudah bersiap untuk menangis karena tidak bisa memiliki boneka rusa itu.<p>

"Benarkah kau tidak bisa naik roller coaster? Kau takut? Hahaha". Sehun justru semakin tertawa dan membuat Luhan semakin memerah antara ingin menangis dan juga malu.

Luhan memilih hal yang pertama dan ia mulai terisak. "Sehunnie jahat".

Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat kekasihnya menangis, dan itu hanya karena boneka rusa? Oh Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapat permen tapi tidak di ijinkan oleh orangtua nya. "Yasudah jika tidak mau, boneka ini akan kuberikan pada Baek menejer".

"Sehunnie berikan padaku, akan kulakukan apapun selain menaiki roller coaster. Apa kau mau melihat kekasihmu mati didepan matamu setelah menaiki roller coaster?". Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memohon pada kekasihnya agar memberikan boneka rusanya.

Sehun tertegun. Ia membayangkan jika setelah naik roller coaster, Luhan akan trauma, kemudian sakit dan... Tidak itu tidak akan terjadi.

Karena sibuk melamun, Sehun tidak menyadari jika tangan Luhan semakin dekat dengan boneka yang Sehun pegang.

Satu

Dua

"SEHUN-AH AKU DAPAT BONEKA NYA!". Luhan berlari menjauhi Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Luhan! Kau curang! Kembalikan! Hei!". 'Dasar licik tsk'

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti kekasihnya juga memiliki kejahilan terhadap dirinya.

Benarkah kau 26 tahun? Kau membuatku geli sekarang.

-o.0.o-

Sehun mengejar Luhan yang semakin menjauh.  
>Sesekali ia akan tertawa melihat Luhan yang terkena makian karena tanpa sengaja menabrak pengunjung yang lain. Luhan adalah seperti seorang buronan sekarang, setelah ketahuan mencuri ia kabur dari kejaran polisi.<p>

Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Hari-harinya yang telah berlalu hanya terasa kosong. Ia sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal pemotretan dan jumpa fans yang selalu agensinya adakan. Luhan seperti malaikat untuknya. Luhan datang dikehidupannya tanpa pernah Sehun prediksikan sebelumnya. Luhan datang membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Luhan datang membawa cinta yang membuat jantung Sehun selalu memberontak. Memenuhi pikiran Sehun, Luhan adalah seperti candu sekarang.

"Ini." Sehun tidak menyadari kapan anak yang lebih tua dari nya itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Eh? Apa ini." Sehun memandang kaleng soda yang Luhan berikan padanya.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui jika itu minuman." Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan kaki nya ia hentak-hentakan ke tanah.

"Bukan itu. Kapan kau membeli nya? Bukankah kita sedang bermain kejar-kejaran Lu?." Sehun sejenak lupa akan aksi pencurian Luhan terhadap boneka rusa ketika sang pencuri mencoba menyogok dirinya dengan sekaleng minuman.

"Aku tidak berfikir kau mengejarku Sehun-ah. Kau hanya berdiam diri disini seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya." Luhan tertawa geli menganggap kekasihnya seperti anak kucing dan dirinya adalah induk kucing.

"Nah sekarang lupakan tentang itu. Karena kau telah mencuri boneka rusaku, maka kau harus diberikan hukuman." Luhan menelan ludahnya dan membuat Sehun menyeringai untuk kembali menggoda Luhan "Kau harus naik roller coaster."

Luhan mendongak menatap roller coaster yang menurutnya adalah seperti monster yang siap untuk menelannya. Luhan menggeleng, ia bingung memilih antara mempertahankan atau melepas boneka rusanya. "Bambi ku..."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan gumamkan. "Bambi?." Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menganggukkan kepala nya pelan. Menatap sedih pada boneka rusa yang ada dipelukan nya.

"Boneka ini namanya Bambi, dia adalah karakter kartun yang sangat aku sukai." Luhan semakin erat memeluk bambi nya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Dasar bayi. Sudah besar masih saja menyukai kartun." Sehun mengacak (lagi)  
>rambut Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak menggerutu seperti biasanya. Luhan sibuk memandang keatas,<br>dimana roller coaster tetap berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Bukankah hidup juga seperti menaiki sebuah roller coaster?" Sehun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya. Tidak merespon anak yang lebih tua, Sehun berharap Luhan melanjutkan "Ketika kita menaiki, kita akan menikmatinya. Begitupula dengan hidup yang kita nikmati. Atau ketika kita berteriak saat kereta rollercoaster meluncur dengan kecepatannya. Kita juga kadang akan berteriak ketika mengalami masalah dan kegagalan dalam hidup." Luhan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan. "Atau karena kita ketakutan karena kecepatan rollercoaster, kita memilih melompat. Itu berarti kita mengambil kesalahan dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Benarkan Sehun-  
>ah?."<p>

Sehun tertegun. Mulutnya menganga. Sehun tidak pernah berfikir Luhan menjadi melankolis dan bijaksana seperti ini dalam menggambarkan sebuah kehidupan dan rollercoaster. Sehun berfikir Luhan hanyalah seseorang yang umurnya telah dewasa, namun pikirannya seperti anak kecil. Dan hari ini Sehun menemukan bagaimana diri Luhan yang lain. Luhan yang melankolis, bijaksana dan dewasa. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya.  
>"Bukankah aku juga seperti rollercoaster?." Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.<p>

"Kau seperti rollercoaster? Maksudmu adalah kehidupanmu yang seperti rollercoaster?."

Sehun meneguk minuman yang sempat Luhan berikan, sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Bukan Lu. Maksudku, aku seperti rollercoaster.  
>Rollercoaster sangat cepat ketika melaju, begitu pula dengan diriku yang begitu cepat menaklukkan hatimu." Luhan menunduk dan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Dan kau tahu Lu? Kereta rollercoaster akan selalu berjalan memutari rel yang telah disediakan. Selamanya kereta itu akan berjalan diatas rel dan bukan ditempat lain. Seperti hatiku yang selalu berputar-putar dan berjalan dihatimu Lu, selamanya pada hatimu dan tidak akan terganti."<p>

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dan ia memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengaduh berpura-pura menahan sakit. "Jangan merayu Sehun-ah. Itu menggelikan."

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan dan Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bambi nya. "Jadi apa kau akan menaikinya?  
>Rollercoaster?".<p>

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau bilang, kau seperti rollercoaster? Aku akan menaikimu jika kau memang seperti rollercoaster."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun menyeringai, dan Luhan segera menyesali jawaban konyol dan tidak masuk akalnya. "Benarkah kau akan menaikiku?"

"Maksudku... Maksudku bukan itu Sehun-ah, kau jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan." Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan Sehun memiliki suatu pikiran yang tidak sama dengan apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Memangnya aku memiliki pikiran apa? Aku tidak.  
>Aku hanya berfikir kau memintaku untuk menggendongmu dan berlari seperti rollercoaster.<br>Bukan begitu?" Kena kau Luhan. Pikiranmu kotor sekali.

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di lotte world dan mengelilingi beberapa tempat pariwisata lainnya. Luhan terus mengeluh jika ia lelah dan meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya seperti rollercoaster. Sehun menolak karena tidak ingin bermesraan ditempat umum, tapi Luhan tetap memaksa dan mengancam tidak akan berkencan lagi dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan pacarnya yang manja dan kekanakan.

-o.0.o-

"Lu hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan". Luhan tidak merespon dan Sehun tetap fokus pada mengemudi nya. Sehun benar-benar senang hari ini. Dan itu semua karena Luhan. Luhan selalu dapat membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan sejenak penat yang ada dalam diri Sehun.

"Luhan apa kau senang juga hari ini?"

Hening.

"Lu?". Sehun menoleh ke samping, dimana Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan telah tertidur, memeluk boneka rusanya dengan sangat erat. Matanya yang bulat kini terpejam, menjadikan wajahnya tampak seperti malaikat. Luhan adalah seperti bayi, ia tak nampak 26 tahun dan Sehun tidak akan percaya,  
>jika kekasihnya memang 26.<p>

Sekarang Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika telah sampai didepan asrama. Apa dia akan menggendong Luhan yang tertidur sampai dikamar, dengan resiko orang lain akan melihat dan curiga tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani.  
>Atau Sehun akan membangunkan Luhan yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tertidur dimobil dan mengalami sakit pada punggungnya karena semalaman tidur dengan cara terduduk.<p>

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan 09.06PM dan Sehun harus membangunkan Luhan sekarang. Jangan sampai menejer mereka marah karena terlambat pulang.

"Luhan bangunlah". Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, meyebabkan anak yang tertidur itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan tetap memejamkan mata. "Bayi rusaku! Ayo bangun atau aku akan membawamu naik rollercoaster!". Sehun kembali mencoba membangunkan Luhan dengan cara menakutinya.

Luhan membuka matanya mendengar rollercoaster. Sejenak ia lupa jika dirinya kini telah berada dimobil Sehun. Luhan dengan wajah ketakutannya memeluk leher Sehun yang memang sangat dekat dengannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekuk leher anak yang lebih muda.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap punggung Luhan.  
>Menenangkannya dari rasa ketakutan yang menurut Sehun sangat berlebihan. "Ayo kita masuk ke asrama dan tidur Lu. Aku lelah".<p>

Luhan mengangguk masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

-o.0.o-

Sehun harus bersyukur ketika asrama telah benar-  
>benar sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda menejer disana yang mungkin akan memarahinya dan Luhan. Jadi ia bisa segera masuk dan beristirahat diranjangnya yang empuk.<p>

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika Luhan menarik ujung dari kemeja nya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan yang masih saja memeluk boneka rusa. "Ada apa Lu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Aku tidur dikamar Sehunnie boleh?." Sehun memutar bola matanya. Jika Luhan telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sehunnie, itu artinya Luhan sedang merajuk. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, Sehun menyeringai. Dia akan tidur dengan Luhan. Dan oh, apa Sehun bisa memeluk Luhan sepanjang waktu? Atau ia akan bertelanjang dan menggagahi Luhan semalaman? "Sehunnie..."  
>Sehun tersadar dari pikiran kotornya, menangguk dan segera menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.<p>

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan mengganti piyama dikamar mu, kau bisa kembali kemari dan tidur diranjangku." Sehun berkata dan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Justru itu, mengapa aku ingin tidur dikamarmu.  
>Kunci kamarku tertinggal dimobil Sehun-ah."<p>

"Dan lihat siapa yang ceroboh sekarang." Sehun menggerutu. Mereka tidak mungkin kembali ke basemant hanya untuk mengambil kunci kamar Luhan. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan harus segera tidur. Kamar mereka berada dilantai tujuh dan bukan tidak mungkin mereka kembali turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengambil kunci. Itu akan semakin membuat mereka lelah. "Baik, karena aku pacar yang baik. Aku akan meminjamkan piyama untukmu."

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah, kau memang yang terbaik." Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengecup pipi kanan nya. Menyebabkan anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terkekeh.

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mencari piyama yang pas ditubuh kecil pacarnya.

Tidak ada piyama.

Tidak ada baju yang pas ditubuh kecil Luhan.

Sehun mendesah dan berjalan ke arah dimana pacarnya yang duduk disofa sambil memainkan bambi nya. "Err Lu.." Luhan mendongak dengan mata binar nya. "Aku lupa, aku tidak memiliki piyama, dan semua bajuku terlalu besar ditubuh kecilmu. Jadi..." Sehun menyodorkan kemeja putih polos dan sebuah boxer mini bergambar winnie the pooh. "Pakai ini saja, kemeja itu satu-satunya yang terlihat pas untukmu."

Luhan mengambilnya dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Kemudian tertawa ketika melihat boxer bergambar kartun kesukaannya. "Ini lucu Sehun-  
>ah" Luhan menunjuk pada gambar beruang dengan perut gemuk dan baju berwarna merah.<br>Salah satu karakter kartun disney yang Luhan ketahui bernama Pooh.

Sehun mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya dan ikut tertawa. "Ayo kita mandi Lu."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Ini sudah malam Lu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Janji" Sehun membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jari tengah nya.

"Janji? Kalau begitu ayo."

-o.0.o-

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mandi bersama Luhan.  
>Seharusnya ia langsung berganti pakaian dan tidur.<br>Jadi Sehun tidak harus melihatnya. Melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan, kulitnya benar-benar putih dan halus. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.  
>Sehun tentu pernah melihat tubuh Luhan dihari yang lain ketika ia mengajari Luhan berpose sexy.<br>Tapi tubuh Luhan yang benar-benar telanjang sepenuhnya dan dialiri air dari shower benar-benar lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak berani melihat ke arah bawah Luhan,  
>tepatnya disekitar paha Luhan. Tidak. Sehun benar-<br>benar tidak ingin melihat barang pribadi milik Luhan. Sehun butuh keluar dari kamar mandi sekarang atau ia akan kehilangan kontrol.

"Sehun-ah kau bilang ingin mandi, mengapa hanya berdiri disana?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata terpejamnya, mungkin busa shampoo dimata nya perih ketika mengenai matanya.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana."  
>Bukan, Sehun tidak benar-benar mandi. Ia pergi ke kamar dan duduk disofa. Menunggu kekasihnya selesai membersihkan diri.<p>

-o.0.o-

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan datang. "Sehun-ah ini handuknya, kau bilang ingin mandi bersama mengapa kau justru duduk disini."

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang berada dihadapannya. Sehun berusaha keras menelan ludahnya ketika memperhatikan kekasihnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Rambut Luhan yang masih basah, kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran,  
>dan apa Luhan tidak memakai boxer nya? Kemeja Sehun menutup sebagian paha Luhan dan boxer nya tidak terlihat. Tentu saja Luhan memakai boxer.<p>

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, jadi ia berdehem dan Sehun tersadar dari kekagumannya memandang Luhan.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengambil handuk putih yang Luhan berikan dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum,  
>seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari dadanya.<p>

"Arrghhh Luhan! Kau membuatku gila!" Sehun berteriak dan suaranya teredam.

-o.0.o-

Sehun telah selesai membersihkan diri. Ketika ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, ia mendapati Luhan telah tertidur diranjang. Jadi Sehun berjalan pelan-  
>pelan dan mendekat. Ia berhati-hati naik ke ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya sendiri disamping Luhan.<br>Tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya.

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Berfikir apa dia akan memeluk kekasihnya atau tidak? Luhan tampak kedinginan tanpa selimut. Sehun selalu merasa panas, jadi ia tidak memiliki selimut dikamarnya.

"Sehun-ah dimana selimutnya? Aku merasa kedinginan." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Tubuhnya telungkup karena menahan dingin.

"Ini musim panas dan aku tidak memiliki selimut Lu."

"Tapi aku merasa kedinginan." Luhan mulai merajuk lagi, dan Sehun gemas melihatnya.

Sehun berfikir tidak ada salahnya mengambil kesempapan dalam kesempitan. Dia bisa memeluk Luhan sepanjang malam dan mengatakan pada Luhan, jika Sehun tidak ingin kekasihnya demam karena kedinginan.  
>"Kemarilah."<p>

"Eh?" Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum. Sebenarnya itu bukan senyum tapi seringaian nakal.

"Kau bilang merasa kedinginan. Biar aku peluk.  
>Mendekatlah Lu" Luhan mengangguk dan menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat dengan tubuh Sehun.<p>

Sehun meletakkan lengan tangan kirinya diantara kepala Luhan sebagai bantal dan menyenderkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Apa sekarang sudah merasa hangat?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Sehun memainkan rambut Luhan yang masih setengah kering. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.  
>Sedangkan Luhan memainkan jari telunjuknya diantara dada dan perut Sehun. Membuat garis-<br>garis yang tidak diketahui. Dan Sehun harus menahan geli yang menyenangkan ketika sebuah kupu-kupu seperti melayang-layang didalam perutnya.

"Sehun-ah kita masih memiliki sisa libur dua hari,  
>apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menghentikan gerak jari nya diantara dada Sehun.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin menghabiskannya denganmu Lu."  
>Sehun menciumi rambut Luhan. Dan memainkan kuping kiri Luhan dengan tangannya.<p>

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton dibioskop?"

"Kita pikirkan besok, sekarang mari tidur." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Tetap seperti itu hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

-o.0.o-  
>Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang telah memejamkan matanya.<p>

"Mengapa kau belum tidur Lu?." Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan Luhan. Dan Luhan kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara dada Sehun.

"Kau juga belum tidur Sehun-ah"

'Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika jari-jarimu berkeliaran nakal diperut dan dadaku'

"Aku belum mengantuk Lu"

Hening.

"Lu.."  
>Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata teduh.<p>

Perlahan wajah Sehun mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga nafas beratnya dapat Luhan rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Dan tangan kanan Sehun berada didagu Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir kedua nya menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan menghentikan gerak jari nya didada Sehun dan mencengkram kaos yang Sehun kenakan ketika Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan.  
>Meminta ijin pada Luhan agar membuka mulutnya.<p>

Dan ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya, Sehun memasukkan lidahnya diantara mulut Luhan.  
>Mencoba menukar saliva keduanya. Mata keduanya saling terpejam dan saling menahan nafas.<p>

Sehun tahu ketika cengkraman Luhan semakin kuat. Luhan membutuhkan untuk bernafas, dan dengan berat hati Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Luhan. Luhan terengah-engah dan Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah.  
>Sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi.<p>

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya ia bisa berada diatas tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Dan kancing kemeja kekasihnya yang sudah terbuka. Sehun hanya menutup matanya menikmati leher dan dada Luhan dengan mulutnya. Ia membuat begitu banyak tanda cinta berwarna merah disana. Luhan terus saja meremas rambut Sehun dan mendesah,  
>itu membuat Sehun semakin membabi buta.<p>

"Nghh.. Sehun-ahhhh berhenti." Luhan terus saja menyebut nama Sehun dengan suara parau nan sexy nya. "Sehunnie... Geli..." Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk berhenti. Tangan Sehun yang memainkan puting Luhan semakin membuat Luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Rusaku... Sshhh kau- ". Sehun mendesis dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak.

Luhan justru mendorong dada Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Matanya membulat dan membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Sehun-ah! Dimana bambiku!"

Sehun membenarkan kaosnya yang terangkat keatas sebelum menjawab "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis Lu! Kita baru memulai bercinta dan kau memikirkan bambi?"

"Sehun-ah aku serius! Dimana boneka bambi nya?"  
>Luhan terlihat panik dan mencari disekitar ranjang dan juga sofa. "Sehun-ah! Dimana?"<p>

"Kau tadi membawanya ke kamar mandi dan kau meninggalkannya disana." Sehun menutup wajah kesalnya dengan bantal, tidak melihat Luhan yang tertawa lebar.

TBC~~~

Foreword

TANDA JEDA nya kenapa selau hilang?

Terimakasih yang sudah review+fav+follow. Jangan mengatakan NC nya kurang HOT! Karena itu memang bukan niat bikin NC :p

Mau end or next? 


	7. The First and Hate

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

.

Bias cahaya matahari musim semi menjelang musim panas dikota Seoul pada pagi hari telah mencoba masuk melalu celah jendela kaca besar dikamar Sehun. Tirainya yang perlahan-  
>lahan tersibak oleh angin memudahkan cahaya menyorot langsung seseorang yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.<p>

Luhan menggeliat. Cahaya dari matahari memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata. Luhan meraba tempat disampingnya, tempat dimana Sehun tertidur.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Sehun tidak ada disana. Luhan bangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Dan tetap tidak ada Sehun disana. Luhan ingat,  
>semalam Sehun marah karena Luhan tidak melayani nya bercinta. Namun mereka tetap tidur bersama, bahkan Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat. Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang?<p>

"Sehun-ah kau dimana?"

"Sehun...?" Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, mungkin saja Sehun sedang mandi pikirnya.  
>Namun tidak ada. Luhan memutuskan menonton televisi sembari menunggu Sehun datang.<br>Mereka masih memiliki hari libur,  
>jadi tidak mungkin Sehun akan pergi lama dan melakukan pemotretan ataupun latihan.<p>

—o0o—

"Kau sudah bangun Lu?". Luhan terkejut ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Lengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan baru saja memandang pepohonan rindang dari balik jendela kamar Sehun. Ia memikirkan banyak hal tentang dua hari libur mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa pergi ke pantai? Ke mall? Atau mungkin pergi ke bioskop?.  
>"Kenapa diam saja hemm?"<br>Sehun mengendus tengkuk Luhan dan membuat Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

"Kau dari mana saja?". Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya.  
>Memandang lurus mata Sehun yang masih sedikit sayu karena belum membersihkan wajahnya dan rasa kantuknya yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.<p>

"Ini" Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana nya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.  
>"Kunci kamarmu"<p>

Luhan berbinar dan memeluk Sehun, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya "Terimakasih,  
>aku bahkan sudah lupa tentang kunci kamarku". Luhan terkekeh dan Sehun mendengus.<p>

"Apa hanya ucapan terimakasih?  
>Tidak ada lagi?". Sehun bertanya sambil memainkan alisnya naik dan turun. Bermaksud menggoda Luhan. Sehun selalu menikmati saat-saat menggoda Luhan.<br>Bagaimana raut bingung, gelisah dan kekhawatiran akan terlukis jelas diwajah dan mata Luhan.  
>Anak bermata rusa itu pasti akan menggigit kuku jarinya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?". Luhan justru kembali bertanya pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksudkan. Anak yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu sulit ditebak dan pintar membuat Luhan dalam situasi tidak nyaman dan penasaran.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengerutkan dahi nya dan meletakkan telunjuk jarinyi di dagu. Berpura-pura seolah ia sedang berpikir. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih memasang ekpresi ketidaktahuannya, jadi Sehun mendekat dan memegang tengkuk Luhan. Dimana itu adalah sisi sensitif dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menegang. Ia sangat tidak nyaman jika seseorang memegang tengkuknya. Ia merasa geli dan merinding disekujur tubuhnya hanya karena daerah sensitifnya disentuh.  
>"Ss...Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?".<p>

"Menunjukkan padamu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan bersumpah, jika itu adalah seringaian nakal Sehun yang paling mengerikan. Seringaian jahat dan juga kilat mata Sehun yang terpancar penuh nafsu.  
>Luhan menelan benjolan dilehernya. Luhan gugup. Ia sudah berkali-kali berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Ia juga sering berciuman dengan Sehun. Tapi kali ini, Luhan merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya ketika Sehun semakin mendekat. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, menunggu detik demi detik yang akan Sehun gunakan untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan tak mampu menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti. Kemarin maupun lusa.<br>Sehun akan selalu menjerat Luhan hanya dengan sebuah seringaian.

Sehun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kiri Luhan. "Hari ini adalah 12 April, apa kau tahu apa itu 12 April?". Sehun berbisik dengan suara seduktifnya, kemudian menjauh dari Luhan. Ia kembali menyeringai, melihat keterkejutan Luhan.

Luhan menganga dan matanya membulat. Kunci yang sedari dipegang erat olehnya kini jatuh dilantai. Luhan tahu 12 April adalah hari lahir kekasihnya, ia pernah membacanya disebuah website. Tapi Luhan tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah 12 April. Itu berarti Sehun berulangtahun dan Luhan tidak menyiapkan kejutan maupun hadiah untuk kekasihnya. "Se- Sehun, aku...  
>Maksudku. Selamat ulangtahun sayang!" Luhan memeluk Sehun.<br>Membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu. Jadi apa hadiah darimu hem?"

"A- apa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.  
>Mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang masih tertawa.<p>

"Bukankah hari ini aku berulangtahun? Jadi apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke 23?"  
>Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Menunggu Luhan yang kini terlihat berpikir.<p>

Luhan tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk Sehun. Semalam Luhan mengira Sehun marah karena Luhan tidak melayani Sehun dan justru mencari bambinya. Pagi harinya, Sehun dengan penuh perhatian telah mengambilkan kunci kamar Luhan yang tertinggal dimobil. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengatakan ia berulangtahun hari ini.

'Apa yang harus aku berikan? Apa tubuhku?'. Luhan memandang dirinya sendiri. Kemudian memandang Sehun yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya.  
>Luhan menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana melakukan hubungan intim sesama pria. Luhan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, ia hanya tahu dirinya gay saat ia beranjak SMA dan hanya tertarik dengan pria. Ia bahkan menolak semua perempuan yang mengajaknya berkencan. Luhan hanya takut mengecewakan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin munafik, ia juga menginginkan Sehun. Ia ingin merasakan Sehun didalamnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh telanjangnya dan membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain.<p>

Luhan pernah menonton sebuah film dimana seorang wanita menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih sebagai bukti cinta dan juga hadiah ulangtahun.  
>Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Luhan juga mencobanya. Sehun pasti akan sangat senang.<p>

Perlahan Luhan maju menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk disofa. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan sedari tadi dengan ponselnya. "Sehun..."  
>Luhan memainkan ujung kemejanya. Kebiasaannya saat merasa gugup.<p>

"Hemm ada apa Lu?" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya,  
>menunggu jawaban mengapa kekasih hatinya itu memanggil dan terlihat gugup.<p>

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia justru mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun. Membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan bermanja. Bahkan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Menuruti instingnya, sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehu berpikir Luhan terlalu lama,  
>jadi Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.<br>Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka menyatu. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.  
>Jika biasanya Sehun lah yang melumat secara brutal bibir Luhan, kali ini Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan Luhan memimpin ciuman keduanya.<p>

Ketika tidak ada penolakan dari Sehun, Luhan mengangkat kaos Sehun ke atas. Dan dengan terpaksa ciuman panas mereka terhenti beberapa detik guna melepas seluruh kaos yang Sehun kenakan. Luhan memulai mencium Sehun lagi, namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Lu?  
>Bukankah—"<p>

"Sssttt" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Sehun. "Ini adalah bukti cintaku Sehun-ah.  
>Dan juga bukankah kau menginginkah hadiah ulangtahun? Ini hadiahnya".<br>Belum sempat Sehun menjawab,  
>Luhan telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya.<p>

Sehun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Luhan.  
>Tangannya dengan liar membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan.<br>Menyebabkan Luhan menggeram ketika tangan Sehun berada didadanya.

—o0o—

Musim semi menjelang panas itu terasa semakin panas dikamar Sehun. Erangan Luhan yang mendominasi membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat dan membuat Luhan kelelahan. Sehun dan Luhan telah mencapai klimaks berkali-kali, namun Sehun tidak mau berhenti.  
>Bahkan seluruh tubuh Luhan telah Sehun tandai dengan tanda cinta darinya. Keringat keduanya terus mengalir dan bercampur menjadi satu. Nafas kedua nya saling terengah. Dan Luhan benar-benar lelah sekarang.<br>"Sehunn..ahh a- ak aku lelah.  
>Berhenti Sehunnie".<p>

"Tunggu sebentar Lu, aku hampir selesai." Luhan mengangguk dan mengusap wajah Sehun yang dialiri keringat disekitar pelipis hingga pipinya. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun ketika pergerakan Sehun dibawah sana semakin kuat dan cepat.

"Sshh LUHAN!" Dan dengan itu,  
>Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. "Terimakasih Lu untuk hadiah terindah ini."<br>Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya, dan ia dapat merasakan Luhan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melakukannya,  
>dan Sehun merasa bersalah membuat Luhan kelelahan.<p>

Luhan tertidur ditemani detak jantung dari kekasihnya. Ia senang telah membuat kekasihnya bahagia dihari pentingnya. Hari kelahirannya. Ia juga mengerti sekarang bagaimana rasanya bercinta.  
>Nikmat dan juga memabukkan.<br>Luhan tersenyum dan mulai mengarungi mimpinya.

—o0o—

Katakan saja Luhan maniak es krim. Sehun telah memperingatkan Luhan agar ia berhenti memakan makanan yang manis atau dia akan menjadi gemuk dan agensi akan menyuruhnya diet untuk membentuk kembali tubuh idealnya. Luhan mengatakan ia tidak dapat menghindari untuk makan es krim. Dan hari ini ia telah menghabiskan tiga cup besar es krim.

"Rusa gendut". Sehun mengejek ketika mereka keluar dari kedai es krim dan Luhan masih memegang satu stik es krim ditangannya. Mengabaikan ejekan Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak gendut!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia memang tidak gendut, perut kecilnya itu mungkin mampu menelan sekitar seratus cup es krim ukuran besar.  
>Luhan selalu mengatakan itu.<p>

"Tapi kau akan gendut jika makan es krim sebanyak itu!"  
>Luhan memutar bola matanya.<br>Terkadang kekasihnya yang overprotektif itu sangat berlebihan dan suka mengejek.  
>Luhan tahu, Sehun hanya bercanda dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnya hening.<p>

"Sehunnie..." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Nyeri karena aktivitas pagi nya bersama Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan sore ini Sehun mengajaknya membeli es krim. Luhan tidak mampu menolak setelah mendengar kata es krim dan terlalu bersemangat tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang masih nyeri. Namun sekarang nyeri itu justru datang kembali dan Luhan benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"Apa? Kau mau minta ku belikan es krim lagi? Tidak akan Lu!"  
>Sehun menjawab tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.<p>

"Bukan itu, tapi—" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah. Ia tidak mampu berdiri sekarang.  
>Sehun bermain terlalu kasar dan agresif. Itu pertama bagi Luhan dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dampak nyeri yang ia rasakan seperti saat ini. "Sa...<br>Sakit Hun".

Luhan terisak dan Sehun menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Sudahku bilang jangan banyak makan es krim Lu" Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Bukan. Bukan karena itu tapi kau... Bokongku sakit" Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun.  
>Meluapkan betapa ia sungguh merasa sakit.<p>

"A-apa sesakit itu?". Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia benar merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang kecil. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dan Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan.  
>"Naiklah". Sehun berkata dan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.<p>

Luhan tidak mungkin meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya sedangkan ada beberapa fans yang kini melihat ke arah mereka. Namun Luhan juga tidak mungkin sanggup berjalan dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan membantumu Lu.  
>Naiklah."<p>

Luhan menggeleng. "Ada banyak fans disana, mereka akan curiga Sehun-ah".

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang naiklah".

Luhan semakin mengulum bibirnya. Disaat seperti ini sulit baginya memilih jalan keluar. Jadi Luhan menuruti apa yang Sehun perintah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipunggung Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun.  
>Membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya.<p>

Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka tidak menghiraukan para penggemar yang mengambil gambar mereka.  
>Mungkin setelah hal ini terjadi akan ada banyak berita tersebar tentang kedekatan kedua nya.<p>

—o0o—

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dengan hati-hati diranjang ketika mereka telah sampai dikamar Luhan. Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan nyeri karena perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Sehun meminta maaf, namun kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tidak melihat Luhan yang kini wajahnya memerah karena tersipu.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun yang berada dibawahnya.  
>Sehun duduk dilantai, sedangkan dirinya diranjang. Memaksa Sehun agar menatap dirinya. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sehun-ah. Aku justru berterimakasih untuk hari ini".<p>

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak.  
>Kemarilah" Luhan menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Meminta Sehun agar duduk disana.<p>

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Luhan. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya erat. Kekasihnya yang bermata rusa itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya. Dan Sehun terkekeh.  
>Luhan sangat pintar bermanja-<br>manja seperti ini dan itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah"  
>Luhan bergumam dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan<p>

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga sangat dan sangat mencintaimu rusaku."

—o0o—

Akhir musim semi menjelang musim panas dikota Seoul selalu identik dengan pagi yang cerah dan kicauan burung yang saling bersahut dipagi hari. Sinar mentari yang hangat sangat mendukung untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi dengan penuh keceriaan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang panik karena suhu tubuh Luhan yang panas. Kekasihnya itu demam karena terlalu banyak memakan es krim kemarin dan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merawat orang yang sakit demam. Sehun menyarankan agar Luhan pergi kerumah sakit, tapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu menolak.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Sehun dan Luhan libur. Mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu diluar. Namun keadaan Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan itu membuat Luhan harus beristirahat total. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan sakit dan lemah seperti ini. Ia ingin Luhan segera sembuh dan mereka dapat keluar bersama lagi.

"Kau harus sembuh Lu. Besok kita ada jadwal pemotretan bersama di Canada. Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan disana. Kau mau?". Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan mengusap rambut Luhan yang tertidur didadanya. Luhan mengatakan ia kedinginan dan meminta Sehun agar memeluknya. Lusa mereka akan ke Canada untuk pemotretan majalah musim panas. Sebuah agensi dari Kanada meminta Sehun dan Luhan agar berkolaborasi menjadi icon dimajalah mereka. Karena agensi telah membuat kontrak, maka Luhan harus sembuh agar mampu bekerja sekaligus berjalan-jalan di Canada.

"Aku akan sembuh Sehun-ah.  
>Kau jangan khawatir." Luhan pernah bermimpi ia bisa pergi ke Canada. Kris menejernya pernah mengatakan jika di Canada ada disneyland dan Luhan sangat antusias ingin pergi kesana.<p>

—o0o—

Luhan terkejut ketika team nya telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Canada. Ada banyak penggemar yang membawa poster dan juga banner tentang dirinya.  
>Luhan berpikir ia tidak dikenal di Canada, namun fakta lain telah mengungkapkan ia cukup populer di Canada. Banyak penggemar yang meneriakkan namanya. Namun tentu jauh lebih banyak penggemar Sehun. Luhan jadi iri pada kekasihnya itu.<p>

Bicara tentang Sehun. Anak itu berada cukup jauh dari Luhan.  
>Sehun berjalan dibelakang Luhan bersama Baekhyun menejernya dan juga Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan bersama Kris dan beberapa staff. Luhan tahu, Sehun mencoba menjaga jarak dainya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kedekatan keduanya.<p>

"Kau dan Sehun sangat pintar melakukan promosi dan menaikkan pamor." Kris menepuk bahu Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Sehun?" Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang menejernya katakan. Ia tidak pernah melakukan promosi dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya didalam saku dan menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Luhan. "Artikel ini membuatmu menjadi populer dikalangan penggemar di Canada. Pekerjaan yang bagus"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat judul artikel pada salah satu website master 'OH SEHUN DAN LU HAN BERTEMAN BAIK DAN SALING MELAKUKAN SKINSHIP DIHADAPAN PENGGEMAR DIDEPAN SEBUAH KEDAI ES KRIM'.

Mulut Luhan menganga. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika dampak dari insiden dimana Sehun menggendongnya akan diterima positif oleh penggemar, bahkan membuatnya menjadi populer di Canada. "Apa presdir tahu? Apa dia akan marah?" Luhan mendongak menatap menejernya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Presdir tidak marah, dia justru ingin berterimakasih karna kau dan Sehun, saham perusahaan naik drastis"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencoba mencari kekasihnya. Saat Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, Sehun juga menatapnya. Wajahnya tetap saja tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan bergetar. Ia segera mengambilnya.

Satu pesan tertera di layar ponselnya.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"【/span/fontAku tidak suka kau berada sedekat itu dengan Kris!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"】/span/font

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun. Kekasihnya itu ternyata sedang cemburu.

—o0o—

Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk istirahat. Ketika mereka telah sampai di lokasi pemotretan, mereka langsung mengganti pakaian dan segera bekerja.

Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah Threesome in Hot Style. Dimana ini adalah pemotretan untuk majalah dewasa. Luhan bertanya-  
>tanya. Threesome berarti tiga orang. Sedangkan ia hanya bersama Sehun. Mungkinkah akan ada orang lain yang juga ikut dalam proyek ini?. Luhan tidak tahu apapun, agensi tidak memberitahukan hal atau konsep ini sebelumnya.<p>

Seluruh pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala Luhan akhirnya terjawab ketika seorang gadis cantik, tinggi dan berbadan layaknya model datang ke arahnya. Luhan tahu dia mungkin juga seorang model.

Tapi Luhan harus membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sehun yang berada jauh beberapa meter darinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja seperti berhenti berdetak dan membuat dadanya sesak. Luhan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, namun melihat gadis yang tidak ia kenal memeluk kekasihnya membuatnya merasa marah.  
>Luhan tidak suka kekasihnya itu disentuh orang lain.<p>

"Dia Krystal." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja datang dan memberikan minuman soda pada Luhan.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun berniat menjawab pertanyaan dihati Luhan tentang gadis itu. "K-  
>Krystal Jung?".<p>

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalian akan berkolaborasi bersama."

Luhan melihat sekali lagi dimana Sehun dan Krystal masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Itu membuat Luhan marah. Apa Sehun sengaja membuat Luhan merasa cemburu?. Sehun bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Luhan dan Luhan merasa kecewa. Luhan tahu ia berlebihan.  
>Mungkin Sehun hanya melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu Krystal, namun tetap saja Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu.<p>

—o0o—

Luhan benar-benar kesal pemotretan kali ini. Ia marah.  
>Mereka semua melakukan pemotretan disebuah kamar hotel. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan marah. Luhan marah ketika pemotretan bertema dewasa ini memaksa dirinya dan Sehun untuk bertelanjang dada. Dan memaksa mereka untuk terlihat seolah-<br>olah tengah memperkosa Krystal yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan beberapa bagian yang dirobek. Luhan merasa risih ketika ia harus memegang tubuh Krystal, dan ia ingin berteriak ketika Sehun harus mencium Krystal. Namun setiap Luhan memprotes, produser mengatakan agar mereka bersikap profesional dan tidak egois.

Luhan tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Walau sakit melihat kekasihnya menyentuh dan disentuh Krystal. Luhan tetap profesional. Ia ingin marah pada Sehun, tapi Luhan sadar. Sehun hanya bersikap profesional.  
>Bahkan Luhan tidak mampu menghentikan ketika Krystal mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun dan menciumnya. Luhan ingin menangis dan menghentikan semua ini, tapi dia tidak mampu.<p>

—o0o—

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"  
>Luhan berteriak pada Sehun ketika mereka sampai di kamar hotel penginapan keduanya.<br>Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan di Canada setelah pemotretan yang ia benci.  
>Luhan ingin secepatnya kembali ke Korea dan menjauh dari Krystal. Luhan tidak ingin pemotretan seperti ini terjadi lagi.<br>Ia akan menolak dan tidak peduli jika ia dikeluarkan dari perusahaan. Luhan benci hal ini.  
>Ia benar-benar membencinya.<p>

"Tenanglah Lu. Jangan seperti ini"  
>Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan cara memeluknya.<br>Namun Luhan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dan Sehun semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin pulang Hun!". Luhan memukul-mukul lemah dada Sehun dan ia menangis. "Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh Krystal! Aku benci itu."

~~~TBC~~~

Foreword

Kasian Lulu :( Jadi bagaimana Sehun membuat Luhan kembali ceria dan melupakan tentang pemotretan menjijikkan itu? NC annya gtu aja ya, aku gasuka ML tp lebay kaya akhhh faster. Ahh ahh. Kan cowok kalau ML ga teriak2 mendesahnya wkwk. Maybe Sehun harus mencumbui Luhan next chap. Biar Luhan ga ngambek lagi.

Yoyo men, review kalau ga terpaksa ff ini di hentikan! 


	8. The Angel&Devil's

"Sehun...hhh...ber..hen..ti."

Menghentikan pekerjaan nakalnya, Sehun memandang rusa kecilnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu." Mengerti tentang jalan pemikiran Sehun, Luhan menjawab sembari mengambilkan kemeja Sehun yang berada disampingnya dan melemparnya pada kekasihnya yang nakal.

"Sial. Siapa yang dengan beraninya mengacaukan momen indah ini." Sehun mengumpat kesal dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar hotel sembari memakai kemejanya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun tengah berdiri disana sembari sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal pada manager yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ada apa sepagi ini membangunkanku?." Sehun bertanya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa kau bilang! Sepagi ini? Astaga lihatlah ini sudah jam sebelas. Dasar pemalas."

Inilah yang Sehun benci dari Baekhyun. Menejernya itu bertubuh mungil dan menggemaskan, namun tidak dengan mulutnya yang sangat cerewet.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan menejernya mendekat untuk mengendus tubuh Sehun.

"Kau! Kau belum mandi hah?."

"Hyung sudahlah, aku akan segera mandi dan katakan ada apa kau datang kemari?." Sehun mendorong kepala Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mungkin itu terlihat tidak sopan karena Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya dan meletakkannya pada dahi Baekhyun agar menjauh.

"Kau dan Luhan cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap, setengah jam lagi kita akan syuting iklan dan—"

Dan tanpa mendengar apapun lagi, Sehun menutup pintunya. Membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menggedor pintu kamar itu dari luar. Sedangkan Luhan terkikik melihat perbuatan jahil kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun-ah kau dulu saja yang mandi, aku akan— ya! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!." Luhan terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia berniat untuk menyiapkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Sehun, namun justru kekasihnya yang nakal itu benar-benar memiliki bakat untuk menjahili setiap orang yang berada didekatnya. Termasuk menejer dan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi korbannya.

"Baekhyun sudah merusak momen kita, jadi bagaimana hem? Kita mandi bersama Lu." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada Luhan. Membuat pipi rusa kecilnya itu bersemu dan Sehun terkekeh ketika Luhan memukul dadanya dengan manja.

"Jangan genit!." Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun dengan gaya sensualnya melepas kemeja putihnya. Memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang sudah membentuk kotak-kotak dan wajah Luhan semakin memanas ketika Sehun mulai melepas celana jeansnya.

"Ada apa Luluku? Kau bersemu seperti itu membuatku ingin memakanmu." Sehun menyeringai ketika mendapati rusa kecilnya malu-malu dan gugup. Ini sangat menggelikan, mereka sudah bercinta beberapa kali dan melihat tubuh telanjang mereka satu sama lain, lalu mengapa Luhan masih saja malu seperti saat ini.

"Cepatlah mandi, atau kita akan terlambat." Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan dengan ragu ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja nya sendiri yang ia pinjam dari Sehun semalam.

SREETTT

"Apa yang kau lakukan!." Terdengar suara kain yang dirobek. Dan itu adalah perbuatan Sehun yang merobek kemeja Luhan.

"Kau lama sekali membukanya Lu. Kemarilah." Sehun menyeringai lagi ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan. Dia ingin sekali menggigit tubuh putih nan halus milik Luhan, namun Sehun menahannya. Ia tidak ingin tubuh kekasihnya penuh bercak merah. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah model yang sewaktu-waktu dapat dituntut untuk telanjang dada dalam sesi pemotretan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan bahu kekasihnya, membiarkan air yang mengalir dari shower membasahi tubuh keduanya.

—o0o—

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri masing-masing, Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke basemant dimana Baekhyun menejer Sehun dan Kris menejer Luhan telah menunggu.

Mereka pergi ke lokasi syuting dengan menggunakan van.

"Sebenarnya kita akan syuting untuk iklan apa?." Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Axe black and white. Kau dan Luhan beruntung karena perusahaan itu memilih kalian sebagai model iklannya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel di tangannya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah syuting sebelumnya, apa tidak akan terjadi masalah?." Luhan berkata dengan nada was-was. Ia memang belum pernah syuting apapun sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Lu. Bukankah Chanyeol telah mengajarimu tentang berakting juga?." Kris mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Bagaimanpun Kris adalah menejer Luhan, jadi ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Sehun meremas pelan tangan Luhan, mencoba memberi semangat dan keyakinan untuk kekasihnya.

"Penggemar sangat kreatif dan konyol hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa dan matanya fokus pada ponselnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Penggemar siapa yang kau bicarakan?." Kris yang sibuk menyetirpun merasa heran dengan sikap menejer Sehun yang masih saja tertawa seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"Lihatlah." Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sehun dan Luhan. "Bukankah penggemar Sehun dan Luhan sangat kreatif dan konyol? Mereka membuat komunitas di internet dengan nama HunHan dan mengedit foto mereka tengah berciuman. Itu sangat konyol, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan tidak seperti yang penggemar pikirkan. Benarkan Hun...Han...nama yang serasi." Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

Sehun mengembalikan ponsel menejernya dan ikut tertawa geli. Ia memikirkan bagaimana penggemar mendukung hubungan dirinya dan Luhan. Penggemar memang konyol, namun disisi lain Sehun sangat gembira, setidaknya hubungan nya dan Luhan ada pendukungnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan justru menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan gurat semu merah dipipinya. Ia malu, lalu bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu yang sebenarnya. Apa menejer Sehun itu juga akan tertawa seperti saat ini, atau dia akan terkejut dan pingsan. Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun, berharap kekasih gelapnya itu mengerti dan berhenti tertawa.

Kris berdehem dan mengatakan mereka telah sampai dilokasi syuting.

Sementara menunggu kru dan segala persiapan untung syuting, Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak perlu tegang dan gelisah, kau pasti bisa. Semangat rusa gendut." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyemangati Luhan.

Itu membuat Luhan tertawa dan memuku bahu Sehun. "Aku tidak gendut!."

Mereka saling tertawa dan menikmati secangkir kopi yang diberikan oleh kru.

—o0o—

Beberapa menit kemudian sutradara datang dan memberikan naskah pada Sehun maupun Luhan.

Mereka berdua saling membaca naskah dan memahami apa yang sutradara inginkan untuk iklannya.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti? Kita bisa memulai syuting sekarang." Sutradara bertanya dengan ramah. Sehun dan Luhan mengatakan mereka mengerti.

Beberapa penata rias datang dan memperbaiki penampilan Sehun dan juga Luhan. Rambut Sehun yang memakai poni disibakkan ke atas, sedangkan Luhan tetap pada gaya rambutnya yang manis dan dengan polesan eyeliner dikedua matanya.

Syuting dilakukan disalah satu hotel mewah yang berada di Kanada. Punggung Sehun dan Luhan saling berhadapan. Mereka memandang diri mereka sendiri di cermin.

"Baiklah lepas baju kalian dan pakai kemeja ini, kancing kemejanya jangan dikancingkan." Salah satu kru memberikan kemeja hitam pada Sehun dan kemeja putih pada Luhan.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya? Roll action!" Sutradara dan produser saling memantau akting Sehun dan Luhan melalui monitor.

Sehun dan Luhan dengan kemeja mereka yang tidak dikancing harus melakukan akting saling memandang dengan tajam kearah cermin, kemudian mengambil sebuah parfum dengan lebel 'AXE' yang berada dimeja disisi mereka. Sehun dengan axe berwarna hitam, dan Luhan dengan warna putih. Mereka menyemprotkan parfum ketubuh dan kemeja mereka.

"Cut!" Terdengar suara dari sutradara untuk berhenti mengambil gambar dan akting. "Bagus sekali, sekarang biarkan pesona malaikat Luhan yang memulai aksinya." Tentu saja, dengan wajah malaikatnya, sutradara memilih Luhan dengan tema malaikat untuk produk axe putihnya.

Sehun berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berada disebelah monitor dan melihat bagaimana nanti akting kekasihnya.

Luhan sebenarnya sangat gugup tapi dia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dan setelah mendengar kata action , Luhan memulai aktingnya sebagai pesona malaikat.

Luhan mulai menyemprotkan parfum berwarna putih dengan label axe ke tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengancing kemejanya, kemudian seorang model wanita menghampiri dan menghentikan tangan Luhan dari pekerjaannya mengancing kemeja.

Dalam buku naskah Luhan harus tersenyum dan membelai pipi sang model wanita. Seakan terbawa harumnya parfum, wanita tersebut menarik kerah kemeja Luhan dan bibir keduanya saling bertemu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Sehun memprotes pada menejernya. Ia tidak mengira bagian kekasihnya harus dengan akhir berciuman. Luhan hanya miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh. Dan sekarang bukan hanya menyentuh, tapi model wanita juga menciumnya.

"Kenapa hah? Kau tidak perlu iri Oh Sehun. Temamu adalah devil danger dan kau akan mendapat adegan lebih dari berciuman. Jadi jangan khawatir." Baekhyun memperjelas bagian milik Sehun tanpa mengetahui maksud ucapan Sehun yang kesal ketika kekasihnya disentuh oranglain.

"Cut! Sekarang giliranmu Sehun."

Sutradara memberi aba-aba dan Sehun segera mendekat ke arah cermin dimana Luhan juga masih berdiri disana.

"Aku akan menghabisimu nanti malam." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan dan menyeringai.

Luhan bergidik ngeri dan tidak berani memandang Sehun.

"Roll action!"

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan, Sehun berdiri dan memandang cermin dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mengambil axe berwarna hitam dan menyemprotkan disekitar tubuhnya. Jika Luhan berakting mengancing kemeja, maka lain halnya dengan Sehun. Sehun dengan kemeja hitam yang rapi dan kancing telah terkancing dengan benar. Kemudian sang model wanita yang sempat mencium bibir Luhan datang pada Sehun. Wanita tersebut mengalungkan lengannya diantara leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma parfum ditubuh Sehun sang devil danger.

Jika dalam naskah Luhan, ia harus tersenyum layaknya malaikat maka dalam naskah Sehun ia harus menyeringai. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sang wanita.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah. Dia cemburu mengapa Sehun melakukan itu? 'Kita harus bersikap profesional Lu' dan Luhan ingat kata-kata Sehun saat pemotretannya dengan Krystal.

"Aku yang akan menghabisimu." Luhan meremas kuat-kuat jarinya sendiri hingga berkeringat.

Sang model wanita membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun dan mereka terjatuh diatas ranjang, dimana sang wanita masih menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun. Kemudian mereka berguling-guling diatas ranjang dan saling tertawa.

"Kenapa ada adegan ranjang?." Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Kris mendengarnya. "Kau tahu Sehun adalah model majalah dewasa, dan kau tidak mungkin mendapat bagian Sehun karna kau model fashion Lu."

"Cut!."

Syuting telah usai. Sang sutradara dan produser sangat kagum dengan akting Sehun maupun Luhan, jadi mereka mengadakan pesta untuk itu.

Namun Luhan menolaknya dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan akan menunggu divan sampai pesta selesai.

Baekhyun dan Kris sebagai menejer tidak enak hati menolak tawaran baik tersebut, jadi mereka menerima tawaran sang sutradara.

Sehun sendiri tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya mengikuti Luhan menuju van mereka.

"Lu?" Sehun memanggil Luhan, tapi Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus saja berjalan. Itu membuat Sehun terpaksa berjalan cepat dan menarik tangan kekasihnya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan masih berpura-pura terkejut sekarang.

"Menurutmu apa?." Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di van mereka. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kiri dan kanan bahu Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dan Luhan juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Luhan tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf dan membuat Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Bukankah kau tau kita harus—"

"Bersikap profesional." Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Dan menggemkan tangan Luhan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah senti sedikit saja mereka bergerak, maka bibir mereka akan menempel satu sama lain.

Seperti terhipnotis oleh heningnya basemant, Luhan justru melingkarkan lengannya ditengkuk Sehun dan menarik tengkuk kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika bibir Sehun menempel pada bibirnya.

Biasanya Sehun yang akan melakukan pertama kali hal seperti ini, tapi kali ini ia membiarkan Luhan yang memulainya. Sehun menyeringai ketika bibir manis kekasihnya mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya. Bibir itu sangat manis, dan akan selalu manis hingga Sehun tidak mampu menahan untuk membalas lumatan bibir kekasihnya.

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka saling tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri hingga tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang menganga menyaksikan ciuman panas keduanya.

.

— TBC—

Foreword

.

Kira-kira siapa dua orang yang menyaksikan ciuman HunHan? Bagaimana jika itu sasaeng fans? Kekekeke

Apa sudah bosan dan ga ngerti sama jalan cerita ff ini? Tolong review ya reader-nim.

Ada yang tanya kenapa author bilang ganteng? Hehe kan saya cowok -" kalau mau pin author juga boleh kok lagi promosi spesial natal wkwkwk

Aku mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk LuluExotics Liyya yang udah semangatin buat lanjut ff lumutan dan gaje ini. Thx noona.

Terimakasih jg untuk reader yang mau review, yang sider aku gamau ucapkan terimakasih.

End or Next?


	9. The Choice

SYNDROME by imKevin

Description

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan masih saling terpagut dan menikmati satu sama lain tanpa peduli dimana mereka berada dan tanpa mengetahui dua orang menatap dengan mulut yang terbuka dan salah satu diantaranya mengarahkan kamera video dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan bukan?"  
>Tanya seorang pria dengan lesung dikedua pipinya. Pria tersebut memasukkan ponsel yang baru saja menyimpan video Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berciuman pada saku celananya.<p>

"Yixing jangan lakukan itu! Kau membuat Sehun dikirim ke Korea dan menghancurkan karirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya?"  
>Seseorang lainnya yang mengenakan kacamata bulat mencoba menghentikan niat buruk pria berlesung pipi tersebut yang dipanggilnya Yixing.<p>

"Kim Jongdae kau ini managerku dan sudah seharusnya kau mendukungku! Dasar bodoh!" Pria bernama Yixing itu kesal dan meninggalkan managernya menuju ke arah dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada dengan seringai nakal dan tepuk tangan seakan ia baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan.

—o0o—

Sebuah tepuk tangan menggema di basemant B2, dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. Benar-benar mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka berpikir basemant itu sepi dan tidak ada siapapun, namun sebuah suara tepuk tangan menandakan bahwa ada seseorang selain mereka berdua.

PROK PROK PROK

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke arah dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan Sehun adalah orang yang sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Yixing yang berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang, sedangkan Luhan ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan terkejut, takut atau mungkin malu?

"Apa kabar kawan?" Yixing mulai menyapa dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Sehun kembali bertanya dengan suara dan wajah yang datar, itu seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aku baru saja menyaksikan sebuah drama yang sangat romantis, dimana pemainnya adalah sesama jenis." Yixing mulai tertawa, ia menganggap dirinya menang ketika berhasil menyinggung hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun merasa itu ditujukan untuknya ketika kedua tangannya terkepal dan siap untuk memukul wajah Yixing. Tapi Sehun tidak semudah itu memukul orang yang tidak bersalah, atau Yixing mungkin akan melaporkannya pada pihak hukum dan menuntutnya. Jadi Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dan bersiap meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika publik tahu tentang semua ini ha? Oh Sehun seorang gay profesional yang berhasil menyangkal skandalnya hem? Menarik bukan?" Yixing mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan pada Sehun hasil dari rekamannya.

"Selain brensek, kau juga bajingan Yixing! Apa maumu sebenarnya!" Sehun mulai emosi sekarang. Tentu saja ia kesal, beberapa bulan lalu Yixing menghancurkan karirnya dengan cara menyebar rumor dan berpura-pura menciumnya ditaman saat mereka berada di New York. Lalu sekarang Yixing muncul dan mengancam dirinya dengan sebuah rekaman video? Sehun seharusnya menyebut Yixing iblis, karna dimanapun Sehun berada pada puncak ketenarannya, Yixing selalu ada untuk menghancurkannya.

"Luhan. Aku mau kau berikan Luhan padaku." Yixing mulai mendekat kearah Luhan dan Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Yixing kenakan.

"Kau brengsek! Jangan mencoba menyentuhnya!"

BUGH

Yixing jatuh tersungkur ketika Sehun memukul tepat pada pipi kanan Yixing dan mengakibatkan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Luhan melerai dan menghentikan Sehun yang akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada Yixing. "Sehun kumohon…"

Tatapan mata Luhan yang terlihat takut dan putus asa mampu meluluhkan hati Sehun. Menghembuskan dan menetralkan kembali nafasnya, Sehun mengenggam tangan kekasihnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yixing yang masih menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau akan menyesal Oh Sehun!" Yixing berteriak dengan nada kesalnya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, karna aku tidak takut dan tidak peduli." Itu jawaban Sehun sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan Yixing.

—o0o—

"Seharusnya aku mampu mengontrol diriku dan tidak melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat umum padamu Lu, aku minta maaf." Mereka berada disebuah rumah makan, jadi ketika telah selesai makan, Sehun mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Merasa bersalah hingga membuatnya terdiam sejak kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan meletakkan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk makan diatas piringnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun. Luhan mengerti Sehun tertekan saat ini, jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menenangkannya selain tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena aku lah yang memulai semua itu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Luhan berkata dan ia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan membalas genggaman tangan Luhan. Dia tersenyum dan berkata "Semua bukan salahmu Lu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika Yixing benar-benar akan menyebar rekaman itu Sehun-ah? Bukan hanya kau tapi aku juga akan terkena akibatnya."

Jangan bertanya pada Sehun, karna ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mungkin Yixing lakukan untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi Sehun benci keadaan saat ini, bagi dirinya tidak penting jika Yixing menghancurkannya tapi Luhan? Kekasihnya itu baru saja debut dan Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan menanggung akibat dari apa yang Yixing lakukan.

Luhan pernah berkata jika menjadi seorang model adalah impiannya sejak kecil dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan impian kekasihnya itu hancur hanya karena Yixing.

"Aku tidak tahu Lu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Yixing menyakitimu." Hanya itu yang mungkin dapat Sehun katakan dan untuk menenangkan Luhan, walau mungkin kejadian buruk akan terjadi. Namun setidaknya mereka akan selalu bersama menanggung konsekuensinya. Apapun itu.

—o0o—

Berjalan ditepian jalan raya Kanada pada malam hari tentulah dingin, walau ini adalah musim panas namun angin berhembus cukup kencang didaerah Torronto.

Luhan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sehun, berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Sehun-ah kemana kita akan pergi? Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika manager mencari kita?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun tentang tempat tujuan mereka. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi para manager, Luhan hanya khawatir jika para manager mungkin akan mencari mereka berdua karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya pada Luhan "Apa kau kedinginan?" dan ketika kekasihnya itu mengangguk, Sehun dengan cepat melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Mungkin menurutnya itu akan mengurangi rasa dingin yang kekasihnya rasakan.

"Tapi kita akan kemana?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dan kali ini Sehun menjawab dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke atas menara CN.

Luhan mengikuti kemana arah jari telunjuk kekasihnya.

"Wah! Ini menakjubkan! Seperti Namsan Tower!" Luhan berseru atas kekagumannya pada menara CN yang menjulang tinggi.

"Itu adalah CN Tower Lu, menara tertinggi didunia. Kau menyukainya?" Sehun ikut memandang keatas menara CN.

"Tentu Sehun-ah, ayo kita kesana?" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun mendekat ke arah menara. Tidak dipungkiri jika ia benar-benar senang saat ini.

Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kembali ceria seperti anak-anak. Luhan terlihat bersemangat berkeliling disekitar menara dengan wajah yang gembira. Itu benar-benar membuat Sehun tidak mampu berhenti tersenyum dan sesekali ia akan tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang kekasihnya tunjukkan.

—o0o—

Malam telah semakin larut. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan masih berada ditaman sekitar menara CN. Seharusnya mereka berada dihotel penginapan, esok pagi mereka harus kembali ke Korea. Namun Sehun tak berniat untuk kembali ke hotel, ia justru mengajak Luhan untuk menginap di hotel CN dan kembali kehotel penginapan esok pagi.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolak, lalu apa yang mampu Luhan lakukan ketika permintaan Sehun tidak ia kabulkan? Sehun tentu akan marah, jadi Luhan menuruti apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan.

Malam semakin larut dan dingin ketika mereka tiba dihotel CN, jadi keduanya segera memesan kamar dan pergi tidur.

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. "Peraturan seperti apa yang agensi berikan padamu Lu? "  
>Mungkin itu pertanyaan ambigu pertama yang Sehun tanyakan pada kekasihnya. Tapi ia harus tahu apa jawaban Luhan.<p>

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun dan memeluk perut kekasihnya. "Sama seperti trainee lainnya."

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, tangan kirinya bertumpu disebelah kepala Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan rambut madu Luhan.

"Seperti apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan matanya yang serius.

"Tidak boleh ketahuan berpacaran dan tidak boleh terlibat skandal apapun sebelum satu tahun debut." Luhan menjawab dan matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan.

"Hanya itu? Lalu apa hukuman jika kau melanggar peraturan tersebut?"

"Sehun-ah ada apa sebenarnya?" Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Sehun saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun bertanya hal seperti ini.

"Jawab saja Lu." Sehun hanya ingin tahu dan mungkin ia juga khawatir saat ini. Itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya jika Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Aku akan dikeluarkan dari agensi."  
>Luhan menjawab dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. Benar saat ini Luhan terancam hancur karirnya jika Yixing menyebar rekaman video itu. Luhan juga takut, sama seperti Sehun.<p>

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya. "Selamat malam Lu" dan ia memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia memikirkan tentang rekaman video diponsel Yixing. Bagaimana jika Yixing benar-benar menyebar rekaman itu dan kemungkinan besarnya adalah nasib Luhan. Bagaimana jika agensi mengeluarkan Luhan? Bagaimanapun Luhan baru saja debut beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehun harus memikirkan secara matang tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

—o0o—

Torronto, Kanada dipagi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dipenghujung musim panas ini hujan deras disertai petir mengguyur dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun berlari menuju kesebuah apartemen sebelum air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun menyesal meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dihotel, kekasihnya itu sangat takut dengan suara dan juga kilatan petir. Namun Sehun harus melakukannya, ia harus bertemu Yixing secepatnya sebelum Yixing benar-benar menyebar rekaman video dirinya dan Luhan.

Sehun berulang kali menekan bel pintu kamar Yixing, namun tidak ada respon. Dengan penuh emosinya, Sehun menendang pintu kamar berbahan baja tersebut. Tentu saja itu membuat kakinya berdenyut sakit.

Sehun mengelus kakinya yang berdenyut sakit, ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Yixing dengan tangan bersedekap dan mulutnya yang menguap. Ia terlihat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang? Sang model Sehun? Ada apa kawan?"

Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kembali wajah tampan Yixing yang masih memar. Jadi Sehun bicara pada intinya setelah Yixing membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk itu?" Yixing bertanya setelah Sehun mengatakan apa maksud dan keinginannya hingga harus merekam privasi orang lain.

"Asal kau tidak menyakiti Luhan, aku akan menurutinya." Sehun benar-benar akan melindungi kekasihnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Yixing menyilangkan kakinya dan menyalakan sebatang rokok sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.  
>"Benarkah? Apapun itu?" Dia menyeringai dan mulai menghisap rokok ditangannya.<p>

Apapun itu? Dan Sehun menganggukkan kepala, pertanda jika ia menyetujuinya.

"Pertama perlu ku ingatkan, aku menyukai Krystal dan Krystal menyukaimu, tapi kau berpacaran dengan Luhan."

Sehun tahu itu dan ia tetap diam menunggu penjelasan Yixing selanjutnya.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka melihat Krystal menangis setiap kali dia datang padaku karna kau menolak cintanya, jadi aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan Krystal."

Sehun sudah bersiap untuk memukul Yixing, ketika Yixing melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ketiga, aku bukanlah seorang gay, jadi kau jangan khawatir jika aku akan merebut Luhan darimu."

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak mencintai Krystal!" Sehun mendudukkan diri dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Yang terakhir, putuskan Luhan dan jalin hubungan dengan Krystal, jika kau tertangkap bermesraan dengan Luhan, aku benar-benar akan menyebar rekaman itu dan menghancurkan karir kalian berdua." Yixing kembali menyeringai.

"Dasar gila! Aku tidak akan— arghhh!" Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

Jadi apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Dia harus memilih diantara mempertahankan atau melepaskan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Jika ia tetap bersama Luhan, maka Yixing akan menyebar rekaman itu dan Luhan juga akan ikut hancur. Namun jika ia melepaskannya, itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tentu akan gila tanpa Luhan disisinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tawaranku Oh Sehun?" Yixing mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan licik.

Sehun berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Yixing. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu padaku Zhang Yixing!"

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan? Besok aku dan Krystal akan kembali ke Korea dan bergabung dengan agensimu, jadi pikirkan baik-baik kesempatan ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang pergi, aku ingin istirahat."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun keluar dari apartement Yixing dan membanting pintu apartementnya. Yixing benar-benar iblis yang licik, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mengerti tentang mengapa Yixing melakukan semua itu padanya. Yang Sehun ingat adalah dirinya dulu sangat dekat dengan Yixing sebelum mereka debut. Namun setelah debut, dirinyalah yang sukses dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Sedangkan Yixing tidak, jadi Sehun berasumsi jika Yixing hanya iri padanya. Terlebih Krystal yang Sehun anggap sahabat dan mentornya ternyata menaruh perasaan terhadapnya, sedangkan Sehun tahu jika Yixing sangat menyukai Krystal. Ketenaran dan perasaan cintalah yang mengendalikan Yixing hingga menjadi seseorang yang jahat dan iri.

Hujan belum mereda, sedangkan Sehun harus cepat kembali kehotel untuk memastikan kekasihnya masih berada disana atau sudah kembali kehotel penginapan. Tidak peduli jika hujan akan membasahi tubuhnya yang telah menggigil, Sehun berlari menerjang ribuan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—TBC—

.

.

.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang? Bertahan dengan Luhan dan menghancurkan karirnya atau melepas Luhan agar kekasihnya itu terbang tinggi dengan impiannya menjadi seorang model yang bersinar?

Foreword

.

.

.

Ada pertanyaan ambigu dari salah satu silent reader seperti ini.  
>"Kamu cowok? Kok bisa ya suka YAOI? BerNC pula"<p>

Hahahha cwo suka YAOI itu ratusan bahkan ribuan, bukan cuma aku kan? Kadang aku geli sama orang yang baru saja tahu FFN dan ketemu author cowo yang FFnya YAOI. Bisa buka Boyzforum disana komunitasnya para YAOI, Fujoshi dan Fudanshi. Terimakasih ya atas pertanyaannya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berniat menulis ff ini, tapi ada banyak readers yang menyukainya jadi aku lanjutkan.  
>Aku sadar ada banyak kekurangan di ffku, seperti alur terlalu cepat, konflik yang biasa saja dan datar, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti. Ntah mengapa aku jadi berkecil hati, ya istilahnya minder hehehe tapi terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kalau tidak berniat review tidak apa-apa, aku tahu ffku itu terlalu gaje. Tapi terimakasih ya. <p>


	10. Now or Never

**Warning! NC 18+**

* * *

><p>Dipagi yang mendung, sang surya enggan menampakkan dirinya dan bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam. Membuat hujan turun dengan begitu deras disertai gemuruh petir yang menakutkan.<p>

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

_Astraphobia_ itu masih tidak mampu ia hilangkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat takut akan petir. Baginya setiap kilatan petir adalah maut dan suara petir adalah kematian.

Melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan Luhan tidak menemukan kekasihnya.

"Sehun… kau dimana?" Wajahnya seketika memucat dan Luhan mulai menangis. Dia takut, takut sekali disaat seperti ini. Dia butuh seseorang, sebelum nafasnya berhenti karena astraphobianya.

Kilatan petir semakin terlihat jelas dan terang dari jendela kamar, Luhan semakin ketakutan dan tangisnya semakin memecah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, melangkah satu jengkalpun ia tidak mampu. Tubuhnya yang bergetar terasa seperti besi yang sangat berat dan sulit untuk menggerakkannya.

"Sehun…" Dia mulai memanggil nama kekasihnya, berharap dengan memanggil nama Sehun dan kekasihnya akan datang dalam sekejap. Namun Sehun bukanlah seorang malaikat ataupun hantu yang akan datang ketika Luhan memanggil namanya.

Hujan semakin deras dan gemuruh petir terdengar semakin keras, begitupula dengan keringat dingin dari tubuh Luhan yang semakin bercucuran. Bahkan Luhan berkali-kali menyeka keringat yang yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sehun!" Dengan frustasi, Luhan berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya.

**JEDUARRR **

—**BRAKKK**

Tepat saat petir terdengar menggelegar, pintu kamar dibuka dengan paksa. Luhan tidak berani menatap dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak melihat Sehun berdiri diambang pintu dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan.

Sehun menghela nafas lega mengetahui kekasihnya masih dihotel CN dan tidak kembali sendirian ke hotel penginapan. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Lu kau tidak apa-apa?" Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan dan menemukan kekasihnya memejamkan mata, sedangkan tangannya Luhan gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Tangan Sehun yang dingin terulur untuk mengusap surai madu kekasihnya dan membuat kekasihnya itu membuka mata.

Luhan mendongak menatap manik Sehun. Dia terlalu terkejut Sehun benar-benar datang. Tubuhnya yang terasa berat tiba-tiba saja terasa ringan untuk digerakkan, jadi Luhan bangkit dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Menumpahkan rasa ketakutan dan kebahagiaan secara bersama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lu? Jangan menangis lagi, aku disini heumm?" Sehun berkata dan mengusap-usap punggung mungil kekasihnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Sehun. Getaran pada tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Luhan merasakan tubuh Sehun menggigil dan usapan dipunggungnya terasa semakin melemah. Dia mendongak dan melihat raut wajah Sehun yang pucat. "Sehun-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk lemah dan dengan tiba-tiba kepala Sehun terjatuh dibahu Luhan. Matanya masih terbuka meski tubuhnya melemah, Sehun hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun." Luhan panik dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Aku…tidak… apa-apa Lu…" Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang hampir tidak mampu Luhan dengar.

"Kau berbaringlah dan aku akan mengeringkan tubuhmu." Luhan dengan pelan membantu Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan segera berlari mengambil handuk yang berada dikamar mandi hotel.

Luhan dengan lembut mengeringkan rambut Sehun menggunakan handuk dan memastikan tetesan air dari rambut kekasihnya menghilang.

"Sehun-ah aku akan meminta pelayanan kamar agar membawakan pakaian."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan mengambil intercom yang berada dimeja nakas, namun Sehun menahan lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sehun tidak mau Luhan melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa sakit dengan pakaian yang basah seperti itu." Luhan meletakkan tangannya dipipi Sehun dan mengusapnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada dipipinya. "Di ranselku ada satu setel pakaian, kau bisa mengambilnya."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah ransel Sehun yang berada disofa kamar hotel, jadi ia mengangguk dan berjalan untuk mengambilnya.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan ransel, Sehun mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya dan membuka aplikasi kamera video, sebelum kemudian meletakkannya pada dashboard ranjang. Sehun berterimakasih pada siapapun itu yang telah meminjamkan ponselnya, ia berjanji akan mengbalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya setelah ia menyelesaikan aksinya.

Luhan kembali dengan membawa pakain yang ia ambil dari ransel Sehun. "Sehun-ah kau harus mandi dan berganti pakaian."

"Tapi aku tidak punya tenaga Lu, bahkan membuka kancing kemeja saja aku tidak sanggup." Sehun berpura-pura lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga.

Luhan percaya kekasihnya itu benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. Jadi dia mendekat dan membantu Sehun bersandar pada dashboard ranjang. Kedua tangan mungilnya terulur untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya sakit dan harus sesegera mungkin mengganti pakaian.

Ketika kancing kemeja pertama telah Luhan buka, Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh kekasihnya itu jatuh ditubuh nya yang dingin.

Luhan yang terkejut mencoba untuk bangun dari tubuh kekasihnya, namun Sehun menahan kedua lengan Luhan dengan kuat hingga Luhan berhenti memberontak. Luhan tidak tahu jika tenaga kekasihnya sangat kuat meskipun tubuhnya terlihat lemah. Ia menatap Sehun penuh tanya, tapi kekasihnya tersenyum menggoda.

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya mengapa, namun terlambat ketika Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan mengunci bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, sebuah ciuman panas yang menggiurkan baru saja dimulai.

Luhan hanya terlalu terkejut mendapati serangan tiba-tiba dari Sehun, jadi ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak suka jika keinginannya ditolak, jadi ketika Luhan memberontak dia mengubah posisinya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Luhan untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah, adalah pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepala Sehun, membuat nafsunya semakin memuncak. Sehun melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut namun menuntut. Dia menunggu Luhan membalas ciumannya, dan ketika itu terjadi, Sehun dengan lihai memasukkan lidahnya dimulut Luhan untuk mencari lidah kekasihnya dan menari bersama-sama.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara tengkuk Sehun dan menariknya dengan kuat, meminta lebih akses ekplorasi yang Sehun ciptakan dengan bibirnya. "Eunghhh…" Luhan melenguh tanpa sadar ketika ia telah terbawa oleh nafsu.

Ciuman yang berawal dibibir kini turun ke area leher putih Luhan, Sehun dengan nafsu penuh cinta meninggalkan tanda cinta berwarna merah dibeberapa titik sensitif kekasihnya. Membuat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, namun juga menyenangkan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya beberapa detik untuk melepas kemejanya yang basah dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk membantu melepas kaos yang kekasihnya kenakan dan membuat keduanya setengah telanjang. Dia kembali menindih tubuh Luhan. Mengecup setiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Eunghh Ss…Sehunhhh" Luhan kembali melenguh ketika lidah lembut Sehun bermain-main disekitar dadanya. Kekasihnya itu menghisap dan menggiggit puting nya yang telah mengeras secara bergantian, sedangkan tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai menyusup kedalam celana Luhan. Mencoba mencari Luhan kecil yang ia rindukan.

Hisapan Sehun semakin turun ke area perut kekasihnya, dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka ikat pinggang Luhan serta melepas celana yang Luhan kenakan. Membuat batan yang telah mengeras dibalik celana itu terbangun dengan tegak.

"Sshh…" Mulut Luhan berdesis ketika batangnya dipegang Sehun dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tetapi kenikmatan duniawi tidak mampu ditahan oleh siapapun yang melakukannya.

"Eunghh… hhh… akh—" Erangan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan dan tidak mampu ia kendalikan ketika penisnya dihisap dengan kuat oleh Sehun. Mulut Sehun yang hangat memberikan sengatan listrik dari penis Luhan yang membuat seluruh tubuh itu mengejang menerima kenikmatan.

Sehun terus bermain dan mengulum penis kekasihnya, membuat Luhan harus menerima beribu-ribu volt aliran listrik.

Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menjepit kepala Sehun yang semakin cepat mengulum penisnya yang hampir memuntahkan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

"Ss… Sehun ak… aku…akh!" Luhan tidak sempat memberitahu Sehun jika ia tidak mampu lagi menahannya dan ketika penisnya berkedut, cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dan masuk kedalam mulut Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Sehun menghentikan _blowjob_ nya.

Sehun merangkak keatas tubuh Luhan dan kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya, dia membagi cairan manis di mulutnya itu dengan Luhan. Merasakan bersama-sama cairan cinta yang dimiliki Luhan. Terasa manis, sama seperti wajah kekasihnya yang juga manis.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke inti saja heumm?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan sayu dan suara paraunya. Selama ini Luhan lah yang selalu mengulum penisnya ketika mereka bercinta, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang mengulum penis kekasihnya dan tidak membiarkan Luhan yang mengulumnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menatap benda pergi panjang berwarna hitam miliknya diatas dashboard ranjang yang masih merekam apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Ponselnya hanya mampu merekam dengan durasi dua jam saja, jadi ia harus mempercepat aksinya agar hasil rekamannya sempurna.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi ia merasa ini adalah hubungan intim terakhir yang mungkin masih bisa ia lakukan bersama Luhan, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Sehun mengabadikannya melalui sebuah rekaman video.

"Sehunnie ada apa?" Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut, merasa jika kekasihnya itu sedang melamun.

Sehun tersenyum dan ia membuka sendiri celananya sebelum kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dan Luhan. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki Luhan dikanan dan kiri pinggangnya agar memudahkan dirinya memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

Satu hentakan tidak membuat penis Sehun yang besar dan panjang masuk dengan sempurna, jadi ia melakukan dua hentakan sekaligus dan memasukkan seluruh penisnya dengan sempurna.

Luhan mengerang dengan keras. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, meski sakit namun dia tahu sakit itu akan segera digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan dengan pelan penisnya, tidak ingin membuat Luhan kesakitan.

"Enghh lebih cepat dan dalam sayang…" Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan memanggil Sehun seperti itu dan membuat nafsu Sehun semakin meningkat.

Sehun mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

"Akh… akh…hemhhhh" Erangan Luhan menggema diseluruh kamar dan membuat Sehun menambah lebih kecepatan gerakkannya.

"Shh…Lu…heumhhh" Bahkan Sehun tidak mampu lagi menahan desahannya, rasa nikmat itu semakin bertambah dari detik ke detik berikutnya.

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Luhan, dia berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dengan cara mengalihkannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Emhhhhh" Itu terlalu nikmat dan desahan Luhan tertahan oleh bibir Sehun. Ia meremas rambut Sehun, mengatakan padanya jika ia ingin Sehun menambah lagi kecepatannya. Semakin cepat, maka semakin dalam dan nikmat rasanya.

Sehun menambah lagi pergerakkannya dibawah sana dan Luhan mencengkram dengan kuat punggungnya. Sehun mampu merasakan kuku Luhan yang menggores kulit punggungnya. Itu tidak sakit, justru membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Luhan seiring dengan kedutan dipenisnya yang ia rasakan. Luhan telah orgasme beberapa kali dan ia hampir saja merasakannya. Jadi ia semakin mempercepat hentakannya, dan bunyi decitan ranjang semakin terdengar keras. Begitu pula dengan erangan Luhan yang bagaikan lagu indah ditelinga Sehun.

"Engh akh! Ss…Sehun! ak…aku tidak kuat!"

"Tunggu sebentar Lu! enghh aku juga akan segera mengeluarkannya"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan frustasi. Sehun mencengkram penis Luhan dan merasakan penis kekasihnya itu berkedut-kedut.

"Akh! Eungh SE—"

"Shhh…LU—"

"HUN!"

"HAN!"

Akhirnya setelah dengan sabar menahan hasrat itu, Sehun dan Luhan mengeluarkannya bersama-sama. Sperma Luhan yang menyembur dan mengotori perut Sehun dan sperma Sehun yang keluar didalam anus Sehun. Kenikmatan yang benar-benar melegakan.

Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Luhan dan kekasihnya itu memeluk erat area lehernya, bahkan Sehun mampu mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang memberontak.

Nafas hangat Sehun menerpa leher Luhan, membuat Luhan merinding. Jadi ia memeluk leher Sehun dan mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya yang kini basah oleh keringat.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu Lu." Kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie." Luhan menghadap kearah Sehun dan mengenggam tangan Sehun, menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum lemah dan mendekap tubuh Luhan dibawah selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

* * *

><p>Kanada menunjukkan pukul 10.15a.m ketika Luhan terbangun. Sendiri tanpa hangat dekapan kekasihnya. Hujan telah berhenti dan langit tidak lagi mendung, bahkan matahari telah menunjukkan dirinya dan memberi kehangatan setiap makhluk dibumi yang kedinginan. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.<p>

Luhan memicingkan matanya, mencari dimana kekasihnya berada dan dia tidak melihatnya, jadi kakinya mengayun ke tepian ranjang dan memijak lantai marmer yang dingin.

Luhan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, kemudian memakainya dengan cepat dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang membersihkan diri dari aktivitas panas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, juga suara gemericik air dari dalamnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lega. Benar dugaannya, Sehun ada disana, didalam kamar mandi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kekasihnya selesai.

Beberapa menit yang Luhan habiskan untuk menunggu Sehun akhirnya telah usai ketika pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Bau harum dari shampoo dan sabun menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Sehun keluar dengan balutan handuk disekitar pinggangnya dan tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah. Seksi dan menggoda, bahkan kini semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi milik Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Sehun tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang malu-malu.

"Lu, dengarkan aku." Sehun menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan membuat Luhan menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku meminjam ponsel seseorang dan menghubungi Kris. Dia akan menjemputmu segera dan kau pulanglah ke Seoul bersamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kita tidak akan pulang bersama ke Seoul?" Luhan menjatuhkan tatapannya pada lantai. Tidak ingin Sehun menatap wajahnya yang sedih.

"Aku dan Baekhyun masih harus disini sampai lusa, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau mengerti baby dear?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia suka panggilan itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Nah sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dan tunggu Kris disini sampai dia menjemputmu." Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir dan kecupan hangat di keningnya. "Aku berangkat dulu Lu, jaga dirimu."

Ntah mengapa Luhan merasakan ada kesedihan diraut wajah Sehun ketika ia mengucapkan semua itu. Luhan merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sehun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Baiklah, kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun-ah. Aku akan menunggumu pulang di Seoul."

Sehun tersenyum palsu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak membiarkan Luhan melihat airmata yang akan segera terjatuh dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang Sehun katakan, Kris benar-benar datang menjemput Luhan dan mereka pergi ke bandara bersama untuk pulang ke Seoul. Meski Luhan kecewa tidak bisa pulang dengan Sehun, setidaknya ia akan bertemu kekasihnya lusa ketika Sehun telah kembali.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus menunggunya. Kekasihnya yang jauh di Kanada untuk segera pulang dan dia akan memeluk Sehun tanpa melepaskannya. Dia merindukan Sehun, meski hanya tidak melihat kekasihnya satu menit saja.

* * *

><p>Hari ketujuh Luhan menunggu Sehun. Tapi penantiannya berujung dengan keputusasaan. Sehun membohonginya dan tidak kembali dalam waktu satu hari. Dia khawatir dan juga kecewa. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat telpon ataupun membalas pesan dari Luhan. "Sehun… ada apa denganmu?"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Woooohooo special NC! Bagaimana? HOT? COLD? Atau jelek? Aku kurang bisa nulis bgituan, nulis segini aja sampai harus acak-acak rambut dan bolak-balik kamar mandi. Nista ngebayangin HunHan ML -" Nah berhubung sudah aku turutin naik rate dan NC nya, jadi harus direview hehehe

Konfliknya chapter depan ya xD

Tidak pernah lupa aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat kalian para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF absurdku. Terimakasih untuk review, follow dan favoritnya.

See you next chapter.


	11. The Confusing Of Love

**Syndrome Chapter 11**

**Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**ua pilihan yang amat sangat sulit untuk memilih salah satunya, diantara mempertahankan cinta dan terjatuh bersama atau melepaskan cinta agar mampu mengebakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi dimana langit berada. Sehun _dilemma_, kedua pilihan itu tidak mampu ia pilih salah satunya, namun bagaimanapun hidup adalah suatu pilihan dan dia harus mampu memilih yang terbaik.

_**'Sehunnie...kau bilang akan pulang hari ini bukan? Aku menunggumu disini :*'**_

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, beberapa hari terakhir Luhan mengiriminya pesan singkat; mungkin lebih dari 20kali selama sehari, bahkan kekasihnya itu berkali-kali menelepon; yang mana Sehun tidak pernah menjawab telpon ataupun membalas pesan dari Luhan. Dia butuh sendiri dan suatu ketenangan untuk memikirkan cara dan jalan terbaik untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Jalan pertama yang Sehun pikirkan adalah mempertahankan Luhan tanpa membuatnya terluka, namun konsekuensinya Yixing mungkin akan menyebar rekaman video itu, kemudian Luhan terkena skandal _gay _bersama dengannya, lalu agensi akan memberikan hukuman pada Luhan dan parahnya Luhan akan dikeluarkan dari perusahaan, Karirnya akan hancur, Luhan mungkin akan kehilangan impiannya menjadi seorang model ternama dan akan sulit mencari agensi baru jika skandal seperti ini terjadi.

Jalan kedua adalah melepaskan Luhan agar Luhan mampu meraih mimpinya dan merintis karirnya lebih tinggi. Luhan mungkin akan terluka, marah dan sakit padanya, hal terbesarnya adalah Luhan akan membencinya dan menganggap Sehun tidak bertanggung jawab karena dengan mudahnya ia mencampakkan Luhan setelah semua apa yang terjadi, membuat Luhan terlibat ciuman skandal dihadapan publik dengan pura-pura menjadi seorang gadis, Sehun bahkan telah menidurinya beberapa kali, lalu dengan mudah dia mrncampakkan Luhan begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan permintaan Yixing yang memintanya untuk memacari Krystal?

"Arrrghhhh kenapa begini!" Sehun memukul sendiri kepalanya beberapa kali memikirkan semua ini. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan hatinya pun terasa nyeri.

Jika ada hal yang Sehun sangat sukai didunia ini adalah ketika ia bersama Luhan dan hal yang paling ia benci didunia ini adalah jauh dari Luhan. Lalu dia harus bagaimana menyikapi semua ini.

"Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun melirik tanpa bersahabat pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan koper-kopernya yang tengah ia masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun lagi Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak melamun, cepatlah aku ingin segera istirahat di asrama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penggemar dan _banner _mereka, kotak hadiah, blitz kamera, wartawan, semua menyambut kedatangan Sehun didepan agensinya, seingat Sehun saat dibandara tidak ada penggemar yang menyambut kedatangannya lalu mengapa mereka sekarang berkumpul didepan agensinya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Kau memberi tahu perihal kepulanganku _hyung?_" Dia menatap kearah samping dimana Baekhyun mengemudi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa banyak penggemar dan wartawan disana?" Sehun menyilangkan lengannya, matanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang memutar dengan malas kedua bola matanya.

"Kau ini _idol, apa _kau tahu? Ada banyak penggemar yang pintar dalam mencuri informasi. Mencari tahu kapan kau kembalipun itu sangat mudah bagi mereka."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menanggapi penjelasan dari sang _manager_.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun Oh Sehun? Cepat turun dan istirahatlah, besok ada banyak kegiatan untukmu."

Baekhyun menunjukkan dua _bodyguard _yang siap membantu Sehun sampai di gedung asrama dengan aman dan selamat dari kerumunan para penggemar.

Sehun memakai kacamata hitam nya sebelum kemudian benar-benar keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk _atau mungkin _sok sibuk, Sehun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai dikamar asramanya yang nyaman, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah; tulang rusuknya terasa ingin patah.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh Sehunnnnnnn!"

"Sehunnn oppaaaa!"

_**Klik**_

_**Klik**_

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika para penggemar meneriakkan namanya.

"Luhannnnnn!"

"Kyaaa Luhan ada diatas sana!"

Ntah mengapa dari semua kebisingan yang terjadi, Sehun mampu mendengar seorang penggemar meneriakkan nama Luhan.

_'Luhan diatas?'_

Sehun mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya keatas gedung agensinya. Demi apapun! Jantungnya dengan sangat kencang berdetak tidak normal. Orang yang selalu menghantui Sehun, yang membuat Sehun gelisah, yang membuat darahnya mendidih, yang selalu membuat Sehun tidak mampu berhenti memikirkannya ada diatas sana, dilantai 3 gedung agensinya. Luhan; kekasih pujaannya tengah tersenyum lembut, meski jaraknya jauh, namun Sehun mampu melihatnya.

Segera Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu dasar agensinya, ntah mengapa dia takut saat ini. Takut melihat Luhan. Rasanya dadanya sesak dan sesuatu menghalangi tenggorokannya, hingga untuk bernafas saja terasa begitu sulit.

Sehun segera memperlebar langkah kakinya, niatnya ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat lenyap sudah ketika Yixing —orang yang sangat tidak ingin Sehun lihat tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Menyebalkan sekali ketika Sehun juga harus melihat salah satu sudut bibir Yixing yang terangkat, menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang beribu kali lipat sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh Sehun baru saja tiba? Padahal aku menunggumu sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

"Sudah cukup kau berbasa-basi dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" Sehun melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger keren di hidungnya hanya untuk menunjukkan tatapan betapa tidak sukanya Sehun pada pria di hadapannya saat ini.

Yixing yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum remeh. "Aku tidak ingin apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk menjauhi Luhan dan berpacaran dengan Krystal, atau rekaman video itu akan ku unggah ke internet. Silahkan pikirkan baik-baik." Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun dan kembali menunjukkan seringaian menyebalkannya.

Sehun telah memikirkan itu sebelum dia memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Tentu saja dia pria keren dan juga tangguh yang tidak akan dengan mudah kalah dengan hal semacam ini. Jika Yixing mampu mempermainkan dan meresahkan dirinya, lalu mengapa tidak? Sehun juga mampu melakukannya.

"Baik, aku akan tunjukkan padamu, Krystal!"

Sehun kemudian memanggil Krystal yang kebetulan saja tengah berjalan menuju kearah mereka. "Kau akan mempercayaiku setelah ini Zhang Yixing dan jangan berani lagi mengancamku dengan rekaman itu!" Kini Sehun membalas seringain Yixing dengan tak kalah menyebalkannya.

"Sehun kapan kau kembali?" Krystal menyapanya dengan sangat ceria. Jujur saja Sehun sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Krystal sebagai seorang adik, meski ia tahu Krystal mencintainya dan Sehun tidak akan mampu membalasnya karena orientasi seks nya yang sudah tidak mampu dirubah lagi, terlebih setelah ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sekarang ia ragu dan merasa tak yakin untuk melakukan ini pada Krystal yang telah banyak membantunya sewaktu dulu di Kanada, namun demi Luhan, demi cintanya, belahan jiwanya, Sehun akan melakukan apapun yang mampu membuat Luhan bertahan dan meraih mimpinya, meski harus melibatkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak memiliki masalah dengannya.

_'Maafkan aku Krystal.'_

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Krystal dan meraih dagu gadis itu sebelum kemudian Sehun raup bibir merah mudanya dengen bibirnya sendiri dan menciumnya dengan singkat. Dia merasa _de javu _melakukan hal ini dihadapan publik. Dia ingat, dia pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Luhan.

Krystal maupun Yixing sama-sama terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun, terlebih para penggemar diluar sana juga melihatnya. Berdoa saja semoga Krystal tidak mengalami hal buruk dari penggemar Sehun setelah ini.

Sehun bahkan tidak melihat seseorang menitikkan airmatanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Siapa peduli, meskipun Luhan melihat sekalipun, Sehun tetap akan melakukan ini. Demi dirinya dan demi kebaikan Luhan nantinya. Hanya butuh waktu untuk merubah keadaan ini menjadi sebuah mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan untuk selamanya. Dan setelah mencium Krystal, Sehun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terpaku.

Dia benar-benar lelah sekarang dan sangat ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang empuk kamarnya segera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berulang kali mengerang kerena tak dapat tidur, berkali-kali ia mendengar suara gaduh dari sebelah kamarnya, tepatnya itu kamar milik Luhan. Dia berpikir ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu, mungkin saja Luhan marah karena sejak ia kembali, ia sama sekali belum menemui Luhan.

Dengan penampilan yang tidak karuan Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengetuk kamar disebelahnya, menunggu Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sehun akan menghukumnya, atau sebut saja itu bukan hukuman tapi sebuah hadiah untuk Luhan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Luhan dengan _astaga _Sehun bahkan sulit menjelaskannya. Mata Luhan yang sembab, hidungnya memerah, dan Luhan yang terbiasa rapi kini terlihat sangat kacau.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dan ia segera menutup kembali pintunya, namun terlambat ketika Sehun mendorong tubuhnya kembali masuk kedalam dan menghempaskannya pada dinding. Membuat Luhan meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Melihat tubuh Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya, Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh, namun ia tidak berhasil dan justru membuat Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang bertumpu pada dinding dibelakang Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Minggir!" Dia berteriak tepat dihapan wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau marah? Kenapa?" Bukan malah menjauh, Sehun justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. "Aku tanya kenapa kau marah Lu?"

Luhan juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus marah? Lebih jelasnya Luhan merasa cemburu namun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Luhan tatap mataku ketika aku berbicara padamu!"

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu! Pergilah!" Pupil mata Luhan bergerak dengan gelisah mencoba menahan airmata yang siap terjatuh kapanpun jika ia tidak berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria di hadapannya itu.

Sehun semakin geram mendapat penolakan dari kekasihnya sendiri, tangannya meraih dagu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatap matanya yang berkilat amarah. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau membuatku—" Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Luhan meraih tengkuknya dengan cepat dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan ini padanya, sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah berani memulai jika bukan Sehun yang memulainya. Hangat airmata Luhan yang mengalir mampu Sehun rasakan di pipinya, membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi lebih dari itu Sehun membiarkan Luhan melimpahkan kekesalan, kerinduan, dan apapun itu padanya sekarang.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika Luhan melepaskan tautan diantara mereka, nafasnya maupun nafas Luhan saling terengah.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku marah?!"

Sehun diam, namun sorot matanya seolah menjawab 'ya' iq ingin tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya marah.

"Kau Sehun! Bajingan! Setelah membuatku menunggumu kembali berhari-hari, ini yang aku dapatkan?! Melihatmu mencium gadis lain dihadapan mataku sendiri!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dengan kuat, meski terasa sakit namun Sehun tahu sakit dibahunya bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan sakit hati Luhan saat ini.

Sehun mengatakan ia tidak peduli jika Luhan melihat kejadian itu, namun melihat Luhan terluka dan menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku punya alasan melakukan itu Lu."

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja hubungan kita Hun." Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya. "Aku lelah, pergilah."

Luhan mendorong kembali tubuh Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Namun baru dua langkah Luhan beranjak pergi, sepasang lengan melingkar disekitar bahu dan dadanya, punggungnya terhempas pada dada bidang Sehun. Luhan tahu Sehun akan berbuat hal manis yang akan membuat hatinya luluh, tapi itu dulu, tidak untuk sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang. Melihat Sehun hanya membuatnya semakin putus asa.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di bahunya, namun Sehun justru meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Luhan dan membuat Luhan tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Luhan yang membuat Luhan tercengang, tapi karena Luhan mendengar Sehun terisak dan cairan hangat yang membasahi bahunya, Luhan tahu itu airmata Sehun dan Sehun menangis sekarang.

"Jangan seperti ini Lu... a-aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukan itu." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Hatinya terasa terisis dan hancur berkeping-keping mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Setelah semua itu terjadi, aku akan dapat masalah, aku mohon tetaplah di sampingku sampai aku berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan kita dan juga dirimu Lu."

"Ap-apa ma-maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan diriku?" Luhan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih atau _mungkin calon mantan kekasih _nya itu, hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos seperti terjatuh didasar perutnya menyaksikan hal yang tak pernah ia lihat dan rasakan sebelumnya. Airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata kelam kekasihnya berhasil menggetarkan tubuhnya, ini sungguh kali pertama Luhan melihat Sehun menangis, selama ini ia hanya melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, tertawa, tanpa pernah melihatnya menangis. Hatinya perlahan luluh dan terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kedua tangan Luhan perlahan terulur untuk mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir dipipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, ia kemudian kembali menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan mimpimu, dan juga hubungan kita dari Yixing, maafkan aku..." Sehun berkata disela-sela tangisnya, dia membalas erat pelukan kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan diceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap teduh kedua mata Sehun yang sembab. "Ssttt..." Dia meletakkan jari tengahnya pada bibir Sehun ketika Sehun kembali ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku yang salah, aku yang melibatkanmu dalam semua ini, akulah yang menyulitkan dan—" Ucapan Luhan seketika terhenti ketika Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang berada di bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut dan juga manis yang kekasihnya lakukan. Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari rasa sedih dan tertekannya dengan membalas ciuman yang Sehun berikan, tangannya yang sebelumnya merasa keram kini mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Sehun dan membuat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan tak kalah erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu membuat Sehun melupakan sejenak masalahnya, membuatnya lupa akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Krystal, membuatnya melupakan apapun kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi esok hari, maupun lusa. Yang ia rasakan adalah kebahagiaan ketika bersama dengan Luhan, rasa rindunya pada Luhan yang membuncah ia curahkan sepenuhnya dibawah selimut putih dan cahaya remang-remang kamar kekasihnya.

Peluh yang Sehun hasilkan dari pergerakannya dibawah sana tak henti-hentinya diseka oleh tangan mungil Luhan yang bergetar. Dia pandangi wajah Luhan yang juga berpeluh dibawah tubuhnya, matanya terpejam memperlihatkan bagaimana lentiknya bulu mata itu menghiasi kelopak matanya dan bibir Luhan yang terbuka berulang kali memanggil namanya, membuat Sehun semakin menggila dan lupa akan dimana ia berpijak. Disesapnya dada Luhan yang penuh tanda kemerahan, lehernya yang jenjang tak henti-hentinya Sehun kecupi dan bibir ranum yang menggodanya sejak tadi membuat Sehun tak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi, ia meraup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan kasar, menyebabkan rintihan Luhan tertahan.

"Emhhh..." Luhan semakin kuat meremas rambut Sehun, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiada taranya, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergerak membalas lumatan demi lumatan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu sshhh-"

Sehun membisikkan kata manis itu tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan dan membuat Luhan mrnggigit bibir bawahnya serta meremas erat punggung kekasihnya. Desah nafas Sehun yang berat membuatnya ikut menggila.

"Eunghh..a-akh a-aku juga me-mencintaimu Sse..Se..Hun." Luhan tak mampu lagi mengontrol suaranya yang terputus-putus, perlakuan lembut yang Sehun lakukan padanya membuatnya melayang-layang diangan, dia bahkan kesulitan untuk membuka matanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat menikmati semua itu.

Setelah menunggu dengan sabar untuk mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan ini, Sehun terjatuh diatas tubuh Luhan dan nafas keduanya saling beradu, memburu oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan kinerja paru-paru mereka.

Luhan masih memeluk erat tengkuk Sehun dan mengusap lembut rambut Sehun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Sehun—"

"Satu kali lagi Lu heum?" Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun mengatakan itu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang berkerut di bawahnya.

"Tidak Hun, kau sudah lelah, tidurlah." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Tapi Lu, aku masih ingin lagi." Sehun merajuk seperti anak kecil dan membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua pipi Sehun, tubuhnya ia angkat sedikit untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang membentuk kerucut karena kesal permintaannya tidak Luhan kabulkan.

"Ayolah Lu, sekali lagi." Sehun kembali ingin menyesap leher jenjang Luhan, namun Luhan mendorong dadanya dan merubah posisi Sehun menjadi dibawah tubuh Luhan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Luhan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyeringai nakal pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, manjakan aku Luhan." Sehun melihat lagi seringaian Luhan, sebelum kekasihnya itu menunduk dan meraih batang di selakangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungil itu. Itu membuat Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengerang ketika batangnya terasa hangat di dalam mulut kekasihnya.

"Emhh..kau nakal sekali _baby _Lu." Sehun memegang kepala Luhan dibawah sana dan memaksa Luhan untuk mempercepat kulumannya.

Jujur saja Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun dan momen seperti saat ini, jadi ia begitu semangat melakukan _blowjob _untuk membuat kekasihnya itu bahagia.

Luhan sedikit terbatuk ketika batangan keras bamun lembut itu menyodok kuat rongga mulutnya hingga sampai ke kerongkongannya, dan ketika ia terbatuk sebuah getaran nikmat Sehun rasakan. Kekasih Luhan itu berulang kali mengatakan betapa Luhan begitu hebat dan menggairahkan, Sehun bahkan tak berhenti menggeram, ia terlalu menikmati apa perlakuan Luhan yang memanjakannya.

"Ohh..Lu...akh- _getting move please baby!"_

Luhan tidak menggubris apa yang Sehun katakan, dia tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, jadi Luhan pikir itu hanyalah ucapan nakal yang kekasihnya lontarkan, jadi Luhan terus mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya bahkan tidak bisa diam dan bermain disekitar perut ber-ABS milik Sehun.

"Ok Lu, berhenti menggodaku _i want you and i want my dick tin your hole right now, please baby."_

Lagi, Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya katakan, jadi ia mendongak menatap Sehun dan bertanya "apa yang kau katakan?

Sehun mengerang putus asa ketika Luhan menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan dan membuat tubuh mungil Luhan terjatuh diatas tubuhnya, dengan gemas Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, melumatnya sedikit kasar.

Ketika Luhan membalas ciuman itu, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan untuk merubah posisi dimana Luhan kini berada dibawah tubuhnya, ia mengangkangkan kedua kaki Luhan untuk mencari dimana surga miliknya berada.

Malam yang panas semakin membara dihiasi desahan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©SYNDROME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**uara dering dari ponsel berwarna hitam diatas nakas yang terletak disamping ranjang itu membuat Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Siapapun pemilik ponsel itu, keduanya enggan untuk menjawab. Dering yang berkali-kali terdengar begitu menganggu, hingga tangan Sehun yang semula memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya kini terulur mengambil ponsel itu; ponsel milik Sehun. Dia hampir menggeser tombol berwarna merah, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat nama _executive director _terpampang disana, tentu saja Sehun segera menjawab dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya ini Oh Sehun." Suara khas dari seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"..."

"A-apa? Baiklah aku akan segera ke kantor."

Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Sehun segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia kemudian membangunkan Luhan yang sepertinya nampak kelelahan akibat aktivitas panas mereka semalam.

"Lu bangunlah...temani aku Lu, ayolah." Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan berkali-kali dan membuat Luhan menggeliat.

"Eunghhh ini masih pagi Sehunnie." Luhan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap matanya agar segera terbuka.

"Aku tahu Lu, tapi eksekutif direktur meneleponku dan mengatakan jika presdir ingin aku segera ke kantor, temani aku."

"Apa?! Presdir? Apa ini karna peristiwa kemarin Sehun-ah?" Luhan pun terkejut, ia segera menyeret tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya kekamar mandi. "Ayo kita mandi bersama saja, ada pakaianmu di lemariku, kau tidak punya waktu jika sudah begini." Luhan bahkan bertindak seperti istri yang takut suaminya akan dipecat jika tidak segera sampai ditempat kerja tepat pada waktunya.

Sehun sendiripun merasa gelisah, namun melihat Luhan berada disampingnya membuat Sehun merasa tenang dan bebannya terasa ringan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian, mereka segera berlari menuju gedung agensi bersama. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpegangan tangan; menyalurkan kekuatan masing-masing.

Ketika mereka sampai dilantai 2, dimana ruangan sang presdir berada, Chanyeol telah berada disana. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan raut wajah yang gelisah.

"Ini gawat Oh Sehun! Cepatlah keruang presdir!"

"Aku mengerti." Sehun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Luhan dan segera berlari menuju ruang presdirnya itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menahan Luhan agar ia tidak mengikuti Sehun. Meski sempat memberontak, namun pada akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan menurut pada Chanyeol.

Luhan khawatir Sehun tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri, namun bagaimanapun Sehun juga telah meminta Luhan agar ia tidak cemas, karena Sehun telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

Sehun telah sampai diruang presdir.

"Aku muak denganu Oh Sehun! Sebagai aset yang sangat berharga bagi perusahaan ini, kau selalu saja bertindak semaumu sendiri!" Baru saja masuk, Sehun langsung dihadiahi sebuah makian oleh sang presdir.

"Apa maksud anda presdir?" Ntah Sehun bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh dengan melempar pertanyaan presdirnya.

"Lihat ini!" Sang presdir melempar koran dan juga sebuah tablet; untung saja tablet itu berhasil Sehun tangkap, jika tidak mungkin saja tablet itu akan terjatuh dan pecah.

Sehun mengambil koran yang tejatuh, terpampang dihalaman tedepan sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah mencium Krystal beserta artikel yang mengatakan ia menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Krystal.

"Lihat saham perusahaan menurun drastis, banyak netizen mencaci maki dan lebih dari itu, semua kontrak lagi-lagi dibatalkan hanya karena ulah satu orang! Dan itu kau Oh Sehun!"

Memang benar, ketika Sehun melihat dengan teliti layar tab itu terlihat sebuah bagan presentasi yang menunjukkan penurunan saham hingga 20%. Sehun tidak menyangka akan separah ini, ia hanya mengira saham akan turun 3-5% saja, namun angka yang fantastis justru tercetak sekarang.

"Aku akan membuat saham naik lagi, bahkan berkali lipat dari sebelumnya, aku akan bertanggung jawab presdir."

"Oh Sehun hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan jelaskan apa maksudmu mencium Krystal dihadapan banyak orang, kau mau menghancurkannya dan juga dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sadar karir kalian akan hancur?! Pernahkah kau pikirkan itu?!" Sang presdir marah dan mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan itu, dia bahkan memijat kedua pelipisnya sendiri, merasa pusing menghadapi tingkah dari aset berharga perusahaannya sendiri.

Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa, tangannya meremas koran yang ada pada genggamannya, matanya masih teliti memperhatikan presentase dari bagan saham yang menurun dari menit ke menit.

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun!"

Ntah sejak kapan sang presdir berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan, membuat Sehun mendongak menatap kilatan amarah dari mata sang presdir.

"Seseorang berhasil menangkapku berciuman dengan pacarku. Kau tau aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan seorang gadis, jadi dia mengancamku dan juga pacarku, jika aku tidak memacari Krystal dan menjauhi pacarku, maka dia akan menyebarkan rekaman itu. Itu akan jauh lebih buruk."

Sehun mencoba menjelaskan walaupun ia ragu presdirnya itu akan mengerti dan memaklumi tingkahnya yang gegabah.

"Siapa kekasihmu itu? Dan siapa yang mengancammu? Wartawan? Penggemar fanatik? Sasaeng?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini presdir, tapi aku akan jujur, aku berpacaran dengan Luhan dan orang yang mengancamku adalah Yixing. Aku tidak mengatakan sejak awal tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan, karena peraturan perusahaan yang diberikan pada Luhan, tapi..." Sehun segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lututnya, memohon dihadapan sang presdir. "Kumohon presdir, jangan biarkan Luhan hancur karirnya, aku menuruti apa yang Yixing inginkan demi Luhan, kumohon jangan biarkan Luhan kehilangan impiannya."

Itu benar-benar hal konyol dan bodoh yang pernah Sehun lakukan selama hidupnya, haruskah dia bersujud? Haruskah dia memohon dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya? Selama itu untuk kekasihnya; untuk Luhannya, Sehun tidak peduli lagi jika dia menjadi gila seperti saat ini.

Presdirnya menghembuskan nafas berat yang lelah; lelah akan tingkah Sehun itu. "Jadi kau benar berpacaran dengan Luhan, dan Yixing memergoki kalian tengah berciuman? Merekamnya untuk menjadikan senjata agar kau menjauhi Luhan dan berpacaran dengan Krystal, kumudian demi melindungi Luhan kau mencium Krystal dihadapan Yixing agar Yixing percaya kau benar-benar menuruti semua permintaanya? Begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu akui saja hubungan kalian, jangan membawa Krystal! Kau tahu dia putriku Oh Sehun! Besok aku akan membuatkan jumpa _pers _untukmu dan Luhan, akui semua masalahmu dihadapan publik, setelah itu enyahlah! Cari agensi lain! Kau bukan lagi aset berharga setelah semua ini, kau hanya sampah!"

Sehun terkejut, dia tidak menyangka apa yang ia lakukan justru menjadi semakin buruk seperti ini. Harapannya menerima bantuan dari sang presdir lenyaplah sudah dan dia telah berhasil menghancurkan karir kekasihnya sendiri. "Presdir kukira kau akan membantuku tapi—"

"Aku sudah membantumu! Meringankanmu untuk berhenti berkarir!"

"A-apa? Tapi presdir bagaimana jika setelah _pers _nanti saham perusahaan ini naik hingga berkali lipat dari sebelumnya?" Inilah sebenarnya tujuan Sehun melakukan semua itu, menurunkan saham perusahaan dan menaikkannya kembali, jika ia berhasil bukankah sang presdir akan membantunya dan juga Luhan tetap bertahan?

Sang presdir tersenyum remeh pada Sehun. "Maka aku akan menarik kata-kataku, tapi Oh Sehun, kau harus tahu, dunia hiburan tidaklah seindah dunia _disneyland _, jika kau gagal, kau akan benar-benar hancur."

"Aku tidak akan gagal, aku akan berhasil presdir! Setelah itu, kau harus menuruti apa keinginanku jika saham benar-benar naik hingga berkali lipat dari sebelumnya." Ntah keberanian darimana yang Sehun dapatkan hingga ia dengan tegas mengatakan semua itu pada atasannya sendiri.

"Dengar bocah! Aku tidak butuh kata-katamu, aku perlu bukti dan buktikam semua omonganmu bukanlah sebiah omong kosong yang akan menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri ke dasar jurang dunia ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dohh Thehun goblok, eh maksudnya author -" Author bodoh banget ya nyari jalan keluar buat Sehun -_-**

**Tapi beginilah, author lagi pusing pala pacar barbie mikirin konflik FF ini, karena FF Fluff jadi gabisa pakai konflik yang berat, kalau berat2 berarti bukan FF Fluff lagi namanya. Barang kali ada yang mau ngasih solusi? #hastagngarep**

Sebenarnya ini Chapter **END **berhubung terlalu panjang karena saya kasih NC kekekek, ntah kenapa otak mesum saya gabisa ilang dan gabisa buat ga buat nggak ngasih NC hahaha jadi chapter endingnya depan aja yeth.

Banyak reader yg dah bosen dgn FF ini, katanya kelamaan update dan makin ga nyambung ceritanya. Author minta maaf ya -"

Author selalu berterimakasih pada kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini. Terimakasih ya :*

Yang nanya fb ku fbku cuma **KE V IN (XoXo) Silahkan di add yang mau.**


End file.
